Angel Heart
by Emina Enjeru
Summary: Kai fell in love with Ray and made a wish for him sixteen years ago but never got to see him again since. Now, because of circumstances, they got to meet again but without Ray recognizing who Kai was thus making Kai understand what the price of his wish was. Then to make things more complicated, a love triangle between him, his cousin, and Ray suddenly blooms.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's been a very, very long while. I'm sorry for that. My laptop crashed and all my files were deleted including my stories, which is why I failed to update and continue this. And to add to that, I've been having writer's block and no ideas have been coming to me. I was going to discontinue this story bust since a friend of mine asked me to continue it, I decided to do so **

**Anyway, since the original idea is gone from my head, this story has been changed but not completely. After I read the original summary, I remembered some of the plot.**

**Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE**

**Chapter 1: Destiny on the Move**

Three years.

That's how long Raymond Kon or simply Ray as his friends call him has been working as a top model in a prestigious modeling agency and yet people seem to still make the same mistake about him. Wondering what this mistake is? Well let's just say having a lean and slim body plus the long hair and big eyes equals people take you as a female and you get love confessions at least three times a day. Now these kinds of things aren't really something one would complain about. Rather, that person would even be proud of it. Seriously, three confessions in a day could only mean you're that beautiful hands down. 'Beautiful' however, is not the kind of word Ray would like to associate with himself considering that he's a GUY. Despite the numerous attempts of proving this to all his co-workers in the agency, he still receives countless love letters and bouquets of pretty flowers. Just like today for example.

"I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings" Ray said.

"It's okay. I wasn't really expecting that you'll accept me. I just really wanted to let you know how I feel about you. Thank you for hearing me out, Ray" Brooklyn said forcing a genuine smile. Ray knew deep inside, he was hurt and he can't help but feel sorry for the poor redhead. But what was he supposed to do? It wouldn't be fair either to lie to him. And as they say, it's better to feel sorry today than tomorrow.

"I hope this won't change the relationship between us. We're still friends, right?" Brooklyn said and offered his hand to Ray.

"Yeah, of course. We're still friends" Ray replied and shook the older man's hand. With a final bow to each other, the two walked separate ways.

"I can't believe you turned him down. That was Brooklyn, the Brooklyn Kingston, one of the top models in the country!" Hilary, one of Ray's colleagues and current designer said.

"I don't care about statuses and stuff Hilary. And don't even start with his looks because I know how handsome he is" Ray rolled his eyes as he fixed his hair. They were near the sea and the wind was quite strong that some of his bangs got tangled.

"Oh really? If you know then why did you reject him still? He's the perfect package for you! He's handsome, a real gentleman, kind, sweet and most specially, he's freakin' rich!"

Hilary looked so desperate and hysterical Ray failed not to laugh at her. The brunette then pouted at him and gave him a light punch on the arm. Ray pretended he was hurt and smeared his arm.

"Hey, you're getting physical" Ray teased.

"Oh shut up" Hilary said rolling her eyes as she turned her back on him. Ray laughed even more then hugged Hilary from behind.

"Aw, are you mad now? C'mon, I was just teasing. I know where you're getting from but you know me, I'm not interested in falling in love yet. That's why I turned Brooklyn down. I've told you that many times."

"Yeah, yeah. It's just, I'm tired of looking at how alone you are. You're my best friend and I hate seeing you lonely" Hilary said.

"Lonely? Who said I'm lonely?"

"Don't try lie to me. I've seen you staring into space almost every day when you think no one's looking."

"You didn't think I might've just been thinking deeply?"

"Yeah, thinking deeply because you're really lonely"

"You really jump to conclusions easily, Hils" Ray chuckled.

"Anyway, we should get going now. Tyson and Max are probably home already" Hilary said and looked at her watch.

"Oh I almost forgot, we ran out of sugar and eggs already. I'll just go and buy from the convenience store. Wait in the car, okay?"

"Okay but hurry up."

"Sure, sure" Ray said and quickly dashed to the nearby store.

-X-

Ray was lovingly kicked out of his house by his parents four years ago after he successfully finished college. They said he should start being independent since he's become a full grown up man already. And since then, he's been doing different part time jobs to pay for his living expenses. He met Hilary in one of those part-time jobs. Hilary was a customer in a maid-café where Ray worked as the cook. Hilary was already a designer that time and she noticed Ray talking to one of the customers who have asked for him and thought Ray would become a perfect model with his built and handsome face. She encouraged him to join the agency she was working at and that's when Ray started his modeling career.

"You know I think I shouldn't have brought you with me back then" Hilary teased when Ray got back to the car.

"Did you know you could be so cold at times too?" Ray grinned at her.

"I'm just saying. I mean, look at you now. You're even more famous than me!"

"I don't even understand why you're saying that. We're in different departments Hils."

"Yeah, but I still don't like it."

"Idiot, you're also famous because you're the one designing the clothes I wear. You should be thanking me since I wear your designs so good people take notice of them" Ray said proudly, smirking.

"Oh shut up" Hliary laughed and punched Ray's shoulder lightly.

And ever since then, the two of them has been very close friends that they even decided to share one house. It was Hilary's idea, actually. She knew Ray only stayed at a rundown apartment (she wondered how come Ray doesn't leave there even when he's got enough money to rent a much better apartment or better yet buy a new simple and normal sized house for himself). When he told her it will only be a pain in the ass, she got pissed and dragged Ray to buy a house for the both of them and they shared the payment. Since Hilary's the type of girl who sticks to her decision no matter what, Ray had no choice but to comply with her. And thus, they've been living together with two other housemates for almost three years now.

"Oh by the way, I heard Tyson was having a day-off from the dojo after his grandpa got hospitalized" Hilary said as she looked through the grocery bag Ray's brought.

"Grandpa G is in the hospital? What happened to him?" Ray gasped.

"Oh he just sprained his ankle. Tyson just really overreacted and insisted that his Grandpa stayed in for a day or two."

"He's really worried."

"Nah, I bet you five dollars he just wanted to stay away from their dojo. I mean, of course without his Grandpa around, he'll have all the freedom in the world to just do whatever he wants and by that I mean hang around Max morning till evening" Hilary laughed.

Tyson Granger, a friend of Hilary's since childhood and an old classmate of Ray's back in college, has also been staying at Hilary and Ray's shared house after Grandpa G kicked Tyson out of his house after failing his course three times in a row. He had intended to return but after getting attached with Ray and his cooking, he decided to stay for good and just help in the house.

Max Tate on the other hand, was also a classmate and friend of both Ray and Tyson in college. His mother works in America and after Ray learned that he's only been staying in a small apartment, he decided to invite him in to their house. It wasn't hard having him since he's also Tyson's current lover.

And so the four of them live in their two-story house which all of them shares in paying (you know, the taxes and everything else).

"Hey Ray, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Why is it that you always get the hottest models?"

Ray blinked at her.

-X-

Hiwatari Enterprises is one of the largest and most successful companies both in Russia and in Japan. This giant company is currently owned and ran by a twenty-six-year-old businessman named Kai Hiwatari. After his grandfather's untimely death, he was forced to take over as president when he was only 18. And despite having such a young age, Kai was able to keep their company at its top and made him the youngest billionaire in the world. A lot of people look up to him and admires him.

"Kai, you're gonna grow old fast if you keep frowning like that" Tala teased as he drank a mug of hot coffee. He was sitting comfortably on the couch in Kai's office.

"And you're gonna lose your job if you don't stop pissing me off" Kai grumbled narrowing his eyes at the redhead who (unfortunately) was his vice president. Despite the obnoxious personality of his, Tala was regrettably talented in managing company affairs and was smart enough to have all the qualifications of a good vice president. Something Kai really hated.

"Will you please enlighten me on how exactly I'm pissing you off? I'm simply giving you advice" Tala said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't need your useless advice. Just give me your report and leave."

"Tch, you're really a sourpuss. Fine, here. Michael broke his arm in an accident and he won't be leaving the hospital for a while. I've sent flowers and checked on him earlier and the doctors said it's not that serious but just as I said, it's impossible for him to go back to work. Which means we lost our model for the new products. I've asked Miguel and Robert to scout for a new model but there hasn't been any luck" Tala replied and handed some documents to the president.

"Didn't you say you have a friend who's a top model? Why not call him?" Kai asked.

"Well, I did. I lost contact with him when I went back to Russia a few months ago and after my phone drowned in the fountain there thanks to a certain guy" Tala said and eyed on Kai. Kai ignored the last sentence.

"You were once in the modeling industry; don't you know other people who could do the job?"

"Well I can think of some but I'm not sure if they can. I mean, if they're free to accept the job."

"Call whoever you have in mind and set up an appointment with him or her as soon as possible" Kai ordered and placed down the files.

"Okay, I'll try my best. I'll let you know when I've found one. See'ya" Tala said and with a final bow, he left Kai's office. Kai let out a deep sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

-X-

Ray and Hilary were still on their way home when Hilary's phone suddenly rang.

"Yes hello?" Hilary answered.

"Hilary? It's me, Tala"

"Tala? Oh wow, it's been a while. How'd you get my number?"

"I got it from Ming-Ming. Anyway, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Hm? Sure, what is it?"

"I can't tell you on the phone. You think we can meet right now?"

"Um sure, I just finished work anyway. Hm, I'm on my way home; wanna meet at Oliver's restaurant?*"

"Yeah, perfect. I'll see you there in an hour."

"Okay, bye bye." Hilary then shut her phone and put it back in her bag.

"So we're stopping by Oli's restaurant?" Ray asked.

"Yup, I'm meeting a friend there."

"Alrighty."

-x-

After a few minutes of driving, they finally reached their destination. Ray pulled to a vacant parking space then got off the car. Hilary wanted to introduce Ray to her friend, Tala and invited him to join her in meeting him.

"Why do you want me to meet this Tala?" Ray asked. He really already had a pretty good idea on what Hilary's thinking.

"Um, no reason really" Hilary smiled guiltily.

"Your guilty smile is too obvious"

"Oh just come" Hilary stomped her feet and skipped her way to an available table. Ray laughed and followed after her.

Just a few minutes after they've arrived Tala came. He immediately noticed Hilary and went to her table.

"Hey Hilary thank you for—" he greeted. He looked at Hilary for a second but his attention was quickly moved to Ray who sat across from the brunette. Ray blinked then smiled timidly at Tala. Hilary secretly grinned.

"It's nice to see you again, Tala. And by the way, I hope you don't mind having my friend join us tonight" Hilary said, keeping her naughty smile on her face. Ray noticed it and was narrowing his eyes at her but the brunette simply ignored it.

"Of course, I don't. You look familiar, have we met before?"

"I don't think so" Ray shook his head but was still smiling politely.

"This is Ray and he's a model. You've probably seen him in some magazines" Hilary explained.

"Perfect!" Tala cheered. Ray and Hilary were both surprised.

"Perfect?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah. You know the favor I was going to ask you? It's about helping me find a model. Our company's releasing new products this month and we need a model for it. We really already had one but he got in an accident and can't model for us anymore. And since Ray's a model, maybe he can lend us a hand?" Tala beamed with glittering eyes.

"W-What? Me?" Ray exclaimed.

"Well you are a model and you've just finished your last project with that perfume company."

"Wait you can't just suddenly decide that" Ray shook his head.

"Please Ray, this is really an emergency. We can't release the new product without a model and we're reaching our deadline."

"Just so you know Ray, Tala never begs to anyone but when he does, it means he's that desperate. Think of it as a matter of life and death. Oh and Tala's the VP of Hiwatari Enterprises. _The_ Hiwatari Enterprises" Hilary added smirking joyously. It was too obvious she was enjoying this sudden twist.

Ray narrowed his eyes again on the brunette. But then again if he would think about it this opportunity could be very good for him. It is _the_ Hiwatari Enterprises after all. It could be very good advertising for him. So does he really have to think about it?

"Alright, I'll do it" Ray sighed, finally giving in.

"Yes!" Hilary cheered, "Oh I mean, yeah, good" she continued as she coughed and tried to regain her poise. She was still muffling her laughter and enjoyment though.

"Yeah, thank you so much Ray. I'll set us an appointment with the president so we could discuss about the contract and everything else. I'll call you again, when I'm done with it, okay?"

"Oh yeah, sure" Ray smiled. Seeing the redhead beaming, he couldn't help but feel just as happy as Tala looked.

They ate dinner together in that restaurant and afterwards, with a final thanks and goodbye, they parted ways.

-x-

Tala quickly dialed Kai's number to tell him the good news.

"Guess what?" he said.

"_What?"_ Kai replied in a nonchalant voice.

"I've found our new model"

_"Good."_

"Hey, can you be more excited about it? And just so you know, he isn't just some cheap model."

_"Oh really?"_ Kai said with complete disinterest (which is weird because he's the company president and this matter concerns him very much).

"Yup and he's drop dead gorgeous even for a guy!" Tala said excitedly. Kai rolled his eyes. He knew already where this was going.

_"I'm hanging up"_ Kai said.

"Jeez, with that attitude of yours, there's really no wonder you're still single right now" Tala teased.

"_Speak for yourself, aren't we just on the same boat?" _Kai rolled his eyes though obviously Tala couldn't see it.

"Maybe but now that I've met Ray, I'll be heading off to a new ship" Tala smirked and held the calling card Ray gave him before they parted ways. When there was no reply that came, he figured Kai had already hanged up on him.

"That damn sourpuss" Tala pouted and continued driving home.

-x-

Kai stood frozen at his desk, his eyes wide. He gripped his phone tightly and gritted his teeth.

"Ray… But it couldn't be…" he muttered.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE**

**Chapter 2: Ghost from the Past**

Kai rested quietly in his room. Only the lamp on his bedside table lit the whole room while the young master sat on a chair, his head leaned back and his beautiful crimson orbs hidden behind his closed eyelids. He only opened them when he felt the cold breeze of the night wind against his skin. He tilted his head to the open glass door that led to the porch and saw the bright full moon. He sighed. He then got up and went to a drawer. He opened it and pulled out a black box with beautiful gold carvings on it. He unlocked it and stared at the object inside. For about five seconds he only stared at it wearing an expression none had and will ever be allowed to see. His usual fiery eyes were soft and gentle-looking and the moon's light reflected on them. If it was possible, one would think he was even about to cry.

"Ray…" he whispered.

The sound of Tala's car entering the garage was then heard and it snapped Kai back to reality. He closed the box and returned it to the drawer before leaving his room to hear more of the news earlier from the redhead.

"Welcome back, young Master Tala" Sebastian, the head butler greeted as he took Tala's coat when he entered.

"Where's Kai?"

"I'm here" Kai answered as he came down the grand marble staircase of his mansion. If you're wondering why they live together it's because they're cousins. About six years ago, Tala was kicked out of his house in Russia so that he'd learn independence and his parents wanted him to try work for once instead of just playing around with different women and men. Yes, you read that part right. I'll explain it more later. Anyway, his parents then asked for Kai to let Tala stay with him and since he was family, no matter how cold and merciless Kai may be, he wasn't able to refuse the request especially since his aunt looked so desperate to get rid of their overly flirtatious and obnoxious son that time.

Tala's a twenty-seven year old redhead Russian who loves playing around both men and women. As long as they're pretty, beautiful, gorgeous or whatever you choose to call it and most especially if they have a great body, completely disregarding the gender, Tala would definitely date them. His overly flirtatious and uncontrollable sex drive is what Kai hated the most about him. If it weren't for his smartness and unique charisma in business, Kai would've never accepted him as his VP. Hell, he would never have even let him live with him in one roof. Instead, Kai would have pretty much chosen to be burned alive.

Kai and Tala then sat on the couch in the living room and discussed more about their future meeting with their new model, Ray. Tala placed some of Ray's photos on the table as well as the documents about him.

"So how did you come about this Raymond Kon?" Kai asked as he scanned them.

"Well his personal designer is a good friend of mine whom I used to work with when I was still a model. I met her today because she was the one I was going to ask help from and she brought him with her" Tala explained. A maid brought them some tea.

"So you've met him?"

"Well like duh, as I said, she brought him with her so he was there. And I was so thankful that Hilary did bring him. I mean, it was a perfect timing. Like a destiny" Tala laughed and drank his tea.

"Destiny?" Kai smirked while he drank his.

"Yup. Like we were destined to meet. I'll tell you, you'll be stunned when you meet him in person. He looks really good in his photos but the real thing is beyond good-looking. Especially his eyes! They're glimmering golden" Tala said excitedly. It was pretty obvious he had a thing for the raven-haired model.

"You and your thing for pretty boys. Not like I care but please remember what I told you earlier about personal affairs and business" Kai said and stood up.

"Yes oh great Kai Hiwatari, as you wish" Tala teased. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I've set up an appointment with them this Saturday. I've also informed Sara about it and she said it was okay. You did tell her to accept any time and day of appointment if I needed one right?"

"Yes. If you have nothing more to add to your report or ask me, I'm going to sleep."

"What? But it's still early! Can't you spare me some time and have a drink with me? I'd like to celebrate my meeting with my destined one" Tala said, his eyes glittering dreamily. Kai wore a disgusted look on his face and shook his head.

"Forget it, I'd rather be shot in the head than listen to your love life."

"SOURPUSS!" Tala pouted and stuck his tongue out to the younger Russian while that younger Russian simply turned his back to him and proceeded to his room.

-X-

Ray pulled into their house's garage. It was already nine in the evening and seeing that the lights in the house were brightly opened, Ray and Hilary knew their two other housemates were already home. The two then got off the car and were about to enter the house when they heard a loud scream followed by a thud. Hilary hurriedly turned the door knob and opened the door only to find Max, their blonde friend and current baby of their 'family' pinned down the floor, his shirt slightly pulled up thus revealing half of his stomach, his face flushed and completely red and Tyson, the most chaotic member of the family, on top of the aforementioned blonde, his face just as red as Max's and wearing nothing to cover the upper part of his body.

The two looked up from their positions when they heard footsteps and saw a bewildered Hilary and a shocked Ray. Ray, being the smartest one, was the first to get over his surprise and quickly told Tyson to get off Max. Tyson, being a little slow just tilted his head to the side with his eyebrows raised.

"If you don't get off of Maxie right now, you're dead" Ray smiled pointing to the now blazing brunette beside him. Tyson, finally getting what Ray meant, moved from the 'what-the-hell-do-you-mean' look to an 'oh-shit' look.

If there was one thing Hilary hated the most, it'd be PDA and Max and Tyson's position screamed just that.

"I-I-It's not what you think!" Tyson quickly said after he got off from Max in split second.

Hilary cracked her knuckles which only meant one thing.

"Tyson run!" Ray yelled and out Tyson went. Hilary glared at Ray.

"You know I hate violence in the house Hil. Besides, I think it was an accident" Ray said and helped Max up.

"What kind of accident has him half naked and on top of Maxie?" Hilary retorted as she sat grumpily on the sofa.

"He tripped?" Ray replied.

"While being half naked?"

"It can happen."

"How?" Hilary narrowed her eyes.

"It really was just an accident. Tyson was trying to change his clothes and I tried helping him because he looked like he was stuck but then he pulled the shirt too hard that we stumbled on the floor" Max said in an apologetic tone while he fiddled with his fingers. He was still blushing.

"See?" Ray smiled.

"Hmpf" Hilary snorted. Ray laughed and took out his phone.

"Tyson, you can come back now."

A few seconds after that call, Tyson re-entered the house with his head down and still cautious of Hilary. Ray chuckled and tapped his shoulder as he passed by him to go to the kitchen.

"She's not angry. Don't worry" Ray smiled reassuringly. Tyson nodded at him then went up to his room to properly clothe himself.

"I'll prepare dinner since I think you two haven't had one" Ray said and disappeared to the kitchen.

Hilary sat on the couch and read through the mails they receieved earlier in the day while Max chose to sit across from her and watch the TV. Tyson was still too afraid of Hilary and preferred to sit next to Max.

"By the way Ray, you're really accepting Tala's offer right?" Hilary asked.

"Hm? Well I did say I'll do it right? It'd be too unprofessional to take back my word."

"Someone offered Ray something?" Max asked.

"Who's Tala?" Tyson asked.

"Tala's a good friend of mine from when I still worked as his designer. He used to be a model but now he's the VP in a large company. He needed a model for his company's new product and incidentally, that model became Ray" Hilary explained.

"Wow! That's awesome Ray! That's great advertisement for you!" Max cheered.

"Although, you're already pretty popular" Tyson said with a bit of bitterness in his tone.

"Is that jealousy I'm sensing?" Hilary grinned.

"It's because even Max is practically head-over-heels for Ray when he's modeling for something."

"Ty, it's called admiration" Max rolled his eyes.

"It's called 'crush'."

"Alright, that's it, I give up. Think whatever you want, I don't care anymore" Max said and left the Hilary and Tyson in the living room to join Ray in the kitchen.

Hilary glared at Tyson.

"What?"

"Stupid prick" Hilary said and followed after Max.

"What? What did I do?"

In the kitchen, Max sat at the table, his face cupped in his hands. Hilary looked at him for a second then stood next to Ray who was busy stirring the curry.

"Petty fight again?" Ray asked.

"Yup. Tyson's a stupid insensitive prick" Hilary replied and helped Ray put some of the curry on plates.

"What did he do?"

"You know Max's one of your fans and he admires you so much but Tyson's jealous because of it and he's been saying harsh things at Max every time that topic comes up. Maxie's just gone tired of it."

Ray chuckled and placed the plates on the table.

"You have to understand Tyson. He's only being like that because he loves you so much he doesn't want to lose you. Don't you like that?"

"I just don't like that he's being jealous over a little thing and especially of a friend. We even live under one roof!" Max protested.

"You should know Tyson more than anyone else Maxie. I'm not siding with Ty but he has a right to be jealous. I mean he is your boyfriend and it's a normal thing for him to not want his lover looking at any other man besides him. And I think it's because we're living under one roof that pisses him more. If you know that this is a little thing, then don't make it into a big issue. Do you get my point?" Ray explained wearing the softest and kindest smile you could ever see. Hilary was pretending to sob.

"I guess you're right Ray. I have to admit, I sometimes get overboard in admiring you" Max sighed.

"And I appreciate that by the way."

"Well, I'd better call him for dinner. I'll talk to him while doing that" Max smiled and hurried back to the living room.

Ray and Hilary were left in the kitchen. Ray started setting up the table while Hilary watched him from the kitchen counter.

"You're really good at handling things like this" she said.

"Really, I am?"

"Yeah, and I wish you could use your own advices in your own love life."

"And now we're back to me again. Why are you so itching to get me a lover anyway?"

"I never said that."

"But I know you're going there."

"You know you jump to conclusions pretty easily Ray" Hilary smirked proudly.

"Ha-ha very funny" Ray rolled his eyes.

"What, that wasn't a joke."

"Just get your ass here and help me" Ray laughed.

-X-

A new morning came in the Hiwatari Mansion and as usual, the gigantic house was quiet and hid behind a thick smoke of fog. The mansion was even once rumored to be haunted since there were only at least eight people living in it including the owner. It is also because of this mansion that Kai became well known in the town.

The sun had barely risen but the master of the house was already up and drinking a hot mug of freshly brewed black coffee while he read the newspaper. His eyes carefully and slowly scanned through the words of the paper but his mind seemed to always fly off thinking about a certain someone.

"Damn it" he cursed and groaned and finally threw the newspaper back on the table. He removed his reading glasses and rubbed the temples of his head, his eyebrows furrowed.

"It really is him. What should I do?" Kai thought aloud.

"About what?"

Kai looked up to see a familiar figure looking back at him. Her hair was a beautiful auburn and her eyes which resembled Kai's own were dazzling ruby. Her skin was pale as white and she was at least 6 feet tall.

"Keisha" Kai slightly gasped.

"Aren't I supposed to be getting a 'welcome back hug'?" Keisha smiled and opened her arms.

"I'm already 26 sis, stop treating me like a five-year-old."

"Hey, who said only five-year-olds can do the 'welcome back hug'?"

"Me."

"Oh just give me a hug!" Keisha said and pulled Kai to a bone-crushing embrace.

"Aww, I missed you so much, baby bro!" she cheered.

"C-Can't… breathe…" Kai said. Keisha then released him.

"Where's Tala?"

"Still sleeping. Why are you here at this hour? It's rare for you to travel when the sun's not risen yet."

"Well, I just want to remind you about the deadline of the new products. I heard your original model got in an accident and won't be able to work for a while. What's your plan?"

"Tala's already found a replacement although it will only be for a while. Michael is still the main model for the products."

"Okay, I don't really care about those things but as long as everything's just fine then that's good enough for me. Now, what were you talking to yourself about earlier?" Keisha then pulled a chair and sat down. She leaned on the glass table waiting for Kai to tell her the details.

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"Liar."

"When did I ever lie?"

"Like every day of your life? I know that whenever you say nothing it means there's something."

"And where did you get that idea from?"

"Tala."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes now answer the question."

"Really, it's nothing. I mean it isn't important."

"Ugh, you're still as stubborn as ever. I hate it!" Keisha grumbled and leaned back on her chair. She watched the skies as they lightened up with sun's rising. She breathed in the cold breeze of the morning wind.

"Mom's missing you by the way" she said in a more serious tone. Kai kept his head down and drank his coffee.

"It was really because of her that I visited. She wanted me to check on you and ask you when you're planning to come back."

"Never."

"Hey, you can't do that. Mom's really worried about you, you know?"

"I'm not some teenage kid to be worried about by my mother. I can handle myself alone, tell her that."

"Stupid!" Keisha said and flicked Kai's forehead.

"Hey!"

"It's normal for a mother to worry about her runaway son. You should be thankful she asked dad to let you at least keep managing our company here even after leaving home and even threatening dad that you'll make his company fall. If it weren't for mom, you wouldn't really have anything. Literally!"

Kai rolled his eyes. Keisha flicked his forehead again.

"Stop doing that!" Kai grumbled and covered his forehead.

"Now listen here, I'm serious. You have to come back home soon. Don't try dad's patience, you know he's only let you go this far because he's challenging you and he just wants to see how far you can actually go."

"I'm fully aware of that" Kai snorted.

"Then you'd better decide and think about when you're actually gonna come back home. This can't go any longer. You know that."

"Yeah, yeah. You're nagging me even more than mom does."

"Well sorry for being your elder sister, idiot" Keisha snorted then left Kai to go rest in her room.

Keisha Hiwatari is Kai's elder and only sister. She's the current CEO of their company in Russia. Despite her busy schedule, she always finds time to visit Kai and the company in Japan once in a while. After her younger brother left their house about three years ago, their mother has been telling her to always keep an eye on Kai, though that's what she's always been doing actually.

"Oh by the way Kai, I'd like to meet your new model okay? Nighty-night."

"Its morning already and I thought you said you don't care about those things?" Kai replied but his sister ignored his last sentence. He sighed and shook his head as he drank his coffee.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE**

**Chapter 3: The So-called 'Red thread of Fate'**

"You're having the meeting here?"

"Well, this is the address they gave me so yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean 'you guess'? Agreeing to an arranged meeting just like that without even verifying where it will be held? What kind of an airhead are you?"

"It's the Hiwatari Enterprises, how could you doubt it? Remember who said those lines to me?" Ray cocked his eyebrows repeating Hilary's words before they left the house. Hilary gulped and immediately looked away pretending she didn't hear anything.

"Anyway, you're a friend of Tala's right? Why don't you call him?"

"Why should I be the one to call him? You also have his calling card right? You call him. You're the one with business with them, not me" Hilary said, trying her might to hide the forming smirk on her face.

"Hey, you're my designer so you're included in this as well and stop grinning, you're creeping me out."

"I wasn't grinning!"

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure, whatever you say" Ray rolled his eyes.

"Well we wouldn't really find out anything if we just stay here. Let's get in, maybe they're there already."

They then got off the car and Hilary pulled Ray with her as they entered the twenty-five floor building. The automatic doors opened for them and they were greeted by a red-haired Spanish attendant.

"Good day, Senor, Senora, welcome to Thessara Infinitas" he bowed.

"Whoa Raul? Is that really you?" Ray exclaimed.

"Ray? Hey buddy!" Raul, the attendant, then immediately hugged the raven-haired.

"It's been so long, how've you been?"

"Just fine. I did tell you about me starting a business with my sister right? Well here it is. You like it?"

"I more than like it. This is awesome! Since when did you become so freaking rich?"

"This is all thanks to both me and Julia's hard work. It took us years to build this hotel and restaurant you know."

"Oh wow, I see. It's late but congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you!"

The two hugged each other.

"Much as I love seeing two pretty guys hugging each other but people are starting to stare" Hilary coughed.

"Oh right" Ray said and released Raul.

"Hey nice to see you again, Ms. Hilary."

"Oh, just Hilary is fine. Is Julia with you right now? I lost contact with her when she left her job."

"No, I'm afraid she's not. She's at home, taking care of her new baby."

"Julia was pregnant?" Hilary exclaimed.

"How long have we not seen each other that so much have happened already?" Ray laughed and then noticed the time.

"Oh crap, we're gonna be late for the meeting! Raul, send our regard to Julia, we'll talk to you again later and do let us in on the details okay? Right now, can you help us look for someone named Mr. Hiwatari here? We're supposed to have a meeting with him right now."

Raul was about to reply when the doors opened. The two turned around and saw Kai, Tala and Keisha just coming in.

"Hilary?" Tala said.

"Ah Tala!" Hilary gasped. While the redhead and the brunette gaped at each other, Kai was busy staring back at Ray as if he had seen a ghost. Keisha found it odd.

"Sorry we're late" Tala and Ray said in chorus. The two looked at each other with embarrassed expressions.

"Nobody's late, we came just in time. They were just early" Keisha rolled her eyes. Well, she was never the patient type.

"Good morning Ms. Hiwatari, we've prepared your table. Shall I do the honor of taking you there?" Raul smiled politely. Keisha smiled back and accepted his offer as she hooked her arm on his.

"Who's Ms. Hiwatari?" Hilary whispered to Ray as she walked beside him after the Russians.

"Beats me" Ray replied.

They then reached a room at the far end of a corridor. There was a rectangular table at the middle with candelabra on top. The room was illuminated by the soft orangey light of the lamps and the crystal chandelier that hanged on the rounded ceiling. Painting of beautiful landscapes and portraits made by some of the most famous painters hanged on the cream-colored walls and a soft maroon carpet covered the floors.

"Perfect, just my taste" Keisha said admiring the paintings on the wall.

"Well, we did try our hardest to make this room to your liking, Keisha" Raul said.

"Ah thank god you stopped being so formal. I thought you'd be doing that all through-out! But thank you, as always, you're the best Raul" Keisha beamed. Raul bowed happily and decided to take his leave. Everytime Keisha visited Japan, she would book a room in Thessara Infinitas and because of it, she became well acquainted with the Spanish siblings aka owners of the said hotel and restaurant.

"You were the one who reserved this place?" Tala asked.

"Well I couldn't let either you or Kai pick the place. Your tastes are just horrible. This is the perfect place to have a meeting with such a beautiful man" Keisha smiled and looked at Ray. Although Ray really didn't like associating himself with nouns referring to women, he had grown used to it thanks to the people in the agency and practically just by anyone who see him. He took it as a compliment and smiled back at Keisha.

It was quiet for a second until Keisha clapped her hands together and got everyone's attention.

"Okay, I guess it's time for introductions" she said.

"Wait, Keisha-neesan, that's supposed to be my line" Tala said. Keisha ignored it.

"I am Keisha Hiwatari, CEO of the Hiwatari Enterprises Russia. Pleasant meeting you" she beamed.

"I-I'm Ray Kon, nice to meet you, Ms. Hiwatari"

"Call me Keisha. So you're the new model for our company huh?" Keisha then eyed Ray from head to toe and back up. She squinted her eyes then jumped on Ray and trapped him in a tight hug. Ray was too shocked to move while Hilary just had her jaw drop to the floor. Tala wore a horrified expression while Kai face palmed.

"Ah you're so pretty like a doll!" Keisha cheered tightening her embrace on Ray.

"C-Cant… breathe…" Ray gasped.

"Keisha, let me talk to him first before you kill him" Kai sighed.

"Oh right! I'm sorry" Keisha laughed and released the poor squashed kitten. Ray breathed in relief.

"O-kay, my turn. You already know but I'm Tala Ivanov, the vice president of Hiwatari Enterprises" Tala bowed.

Kai walked forward and reached his hand to Ray.

"Thank you for accepting our invitation, I'm Kai Hiwatari, owner and president of Hiwatari Enterprises."

Ray nodded and shook hands with him.

"I'm Ray Kon" he replied.

"I know…" Kai said in a whisper.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, I know, I've heard a lot about you. You're an excellent model."

Keisha cocked a suspicious eyebrow but kept quiet.

"Ah thank you. Oh and this here is Hilary Tachibana, my designer" Ray said. Hilary came to his side and bowed to show respect.

"Well, now that we've introduced ourselves, let's start the meeting."

-x-

Tyson and Max were out doing the grocery since Ray wasn't around.

"I wonder how Ray's doing in his meeting with the Hiwatari people" Max thought as he carried one of the bags of groceries.

"Why are you so worried? Ray'll do just fine" Tyson said.

"Hey I thought we talked about this already?"

"What?"

"You're being jealous over Ray again"

"I am not. I was just saying that knowing Ray, I'm sure he'll be just fine. You know how good the guy is" Tyson retorted. Max smiled inwardly.

"But you know what, the president of that company kinda looks familiar" Tyson added.

"Kai Hiwatari? Well of course he looks familiar, he's world famous! You've probably seen him on one of your favorite TV shows" Max said.

"Hmm, you're probably right. Anyway, it's almost sun down, let's hurry home and cook dinner" Tyson said and started running.

"Wait, you're not planning on cooking tonight's dinner, are you?" Max worried.

"What, don't you wanna taste my super delicious cooking? You should be grateful, you'll be the first to try Tyson the Great's homemade cooking!"

"Ahh Tyson you can't! I don't wanna die yet!" Max cried and chased after his lover.

-x-

It was quarter to seven when Ray finished signing the contract with the Hiwatari Enterprises. After putting the papers aside when everything was over, they all decided to eat dinner. Keisha was chatting with Ray, asking her a lot of questions all the while complimenting how beautiful he was. For some reason, when it was her saying it, the words didn't sound insulting at all. That or maybe he was getting too used to being associated with womanly words. Tala on the other hand was also busy having a talk with Hilary about the matters in the fashion industry and some people he used to work with when he was a model. Sometimes he would take quick glances at Ray but not without Hilary noticing it. It made the brunette just about ten times more interested. She was beginning to form plans in her head on how she could get Tala and Ray together. Talk about jumping to conclusions, sheesh. But it wasn't just Tala who was stealing glimpses at Ray. A pair of crimson orbs also was. And this, Hilary noticed as well. When Kai noticed her suspicious look, he immediately looked away and stood up from his seat.

"Mr. Kon, Ms. Tachibana, thank you for your time but unfortunately, I need to leave now to attend some matters. So if you'll excuse me." Before Tala and Keisha could even react, Kai had already left the room.

"S-Sorry about that" Tala apologized. "He's usually not like that" he added.

"It's fine, not like we, uh no actually _I_ didn't know already" Hilary said.

"Know what?" Keisha asked, rather confused by Hilary's statement.

"Hilary used to design clothes for me when I was still modeling. She met Kai then" Tala explained.

"Oh I see. But you should know he's not really always like that. He was probably just tired."

"It's nothing to worry about, Ms. Keisha. We don't really mind and knowing that he's a busy person considering his the president, it's quite understandable" Ray smiled.

"Aw not only are you irresistibly adorable but you're also so nice!" Keisha cheered and pinched Ray's cheek. For some reason, their supposed to be formal meeting turned out to be a friendly meeting instead. They were the opposite of formal. But Ray was thankful to that. He wasn't used to having meetings with big people (despite endorsing a lot of products from huge companies) and that having that kind of meeting with the people of the Hiwatari Company helped make him feel more comfortable. It was really unexpected, even in Hilary's opinion. Since to everyone, the Hiwatari siblings was a terrifying and strict pair. Or maybe it was just because Keisha took an instant liking to Ray.

"_I knew it, Ray's really alluring, actually way too alluring" _Hilary laughed quietly.

-x-

Kai drove to the nearest sea and decided to smoke a bit on the shore. His 'matters to attend to' was obviously a lie to escape the situation earlier. He sat on a log as the cold night breeze brushed against his skin. The moon hid behind the clouds but the sea glistened like crystal under it.

"Seeing him again after all these years, should this be called fate?" he thought. He closed his eyes and in his thought, Ray's laughing image appeared. His lips unconsciously curved to a smile.

"He hasn't changed a bit. Still as cheerful as ever" he said and opened his eyes. He threw his cigarette and stepped on it. He sighed and pulled something out from his pocket.

"So I guess now I know what the price of that wish was" he chuckled softly as he stared at the object on his hand. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes again and looked up.

"Damn it…" he gritted his teeth when a line of water trailed down his face and glistened when the moon finally revealed itself after the clouds that hid it parted.

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa! I'm back and here's the new update. What do you think of the story so far? I'm happy that I'm slowly getting pretty good ideas. I'm not sure whether this will be long or short but either way, I'll be sure to meet up to your expectations and give you guys something worth reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!**

**ENJOY :D **

**Chapter 4: The Long Awaited True Love**

"That's it, put your hands on your hips and turn your head a bit to the left. Right, that's perfect Ray" Bryan said as the camera shot Ray's current pose.

It was the first day of the shooting for Ray's endorsement for Hiwatari Company's new clothing line. He was wearing an ash-colored vest on top of a white long sleeved polo with the sleeves folded up to his elbows, matched with a pair of black skinny jeans and brown leather shoes. He wore a black bowler hat and a black tie. His hair was tied in a low pony tail and it hanged on his left shoulder. Since Bryan was also a world-renowned photographer, he was hired by Kai to handle the shoots for the endorsement.

Ray was also thankful for it since he likes Bryan as his photographer. They've worked a lot of times together and even when some people found it odd that they've become good friends considering Bryan's a not so social guy and has a kind of scary personality, Ray still likes spending time with the older guy.

"Nice, your choice of clothes really are amazing Hil. Ray looks dazzling" Tala said as he and Hilary watched in the background.

"Well, what did you expect from a world-famous stylist?" Hilary smirked proudly with a thumbs-up at the taller redhead.

"Right, right" Tala laughed and went back to watching Ray. He had a different look on his eyes and Hilary just couldn't help but grin whenever she saw it.

"You really like watching Ray, don't you?" she said.

"Who could get their eyes away from someone like him?" Tala replied unconsciously. He was too entranced in watching the beautiful creature on the platform posing so temptingly good for the photographer. He was just thankful he wasn't the photographer because if he was, there was no way he'd be able to look through the lens to take the shot. He'd be dying from blood loss before he can. Actually, just from watching, he could feel his nose dripping of blood.

"So you agree that he's pretty?"

"That's way too obvious. Anyone who doesn't believe so must have terrible eyesight or is actually blind."

"But the actual person doesn't believe it" Hilary laughed.

"What? How couldn't he?" Tala exclaimed.

"Well it's either he's too humble or he just doesn't want to admit it."

"He should be more confident. I mean, doesn't he know how many companies want to hire him as their model?"

"You should really tell him that. Maybe he'd believe it if someone like you were to say it to him" Hilary beamed at Tala. The redhead cocked his eyebrow at her.

"What I mean is, take him out to lunch today and tell him that" Hilary's smile continued to widen. Tala chuckled lightly and nodded his head in understanding.

"Right, I'll do that."

"Time for the next set of clothes" one of the crews called.

"Coming!" Hilary replied and went to Ray's side to help him get changed. Tala watched from his place. When Ray noticed him looking, he genuinely smiled at the redhead. Blood rushed to Tala's cheeks and his heart skipped a beat. He was too surprised that he failed to respond to the smile and just blinked. Ray saw it and found it weird. He was going to come up to him but Hilary called her to the changing rooms. Tala turned around and slapped his cheeks.

"W-What the hell?"

-x-

Kai rested in his office after signing all the needed documents that Sara has sent to him. He didn't get much sleep the other night and right now he was having a headache. It's most probably from thinking too much. He hasn't closed his eyes that long when Keisha came in carrying a basket full of imported chocolates and followed by a sighing Tala.

"The shoot is over?" he asked.

"Nope, not yet really" Tala replied and threw himself on the couch. Did I mention that he was in the president's office? Keisha placed the basket on an available desk and then sat on the couch. She pushed Tala's head up a bit to sit down then placed it down again on her lap.

"Thank you Keisha-neesan" Tala smiled.

"This is my office not a napping room" Kai said with twitching eyebrows.

"But there's no such thing as napping room here" Tala whined.

"Because this is an _OFFICE"_ Kai gritted his teeth stressing/emphasizing on the office part thinking Tala would actually get it.

"Mmm" was Tala's reply. Kai was just about to snap had Keisha not intervened.

"By the way, will you go with me to the malls today, Kai?" she said.

"What for?" Kai asked regaining his composure and his patience slowly returning.

"Well I need to buy some souvenirs for mom and dad. They did ask me to bring some."

"Can't you go by yourself? If you can't ask Sebastian."

"Kai, I want you not Sebastian" Keisha pouted.

"That sounded so wrong" Kai cocked an eyebrow.

"C'mon just come with me. Can't you spare me some of your time? It will only be for a while. Besides, I'll be going back tomorrow; can't you give me this one little favor?" Keisha smiled and blinked her eyes cutely. Kai stared at her for a moment and gave a defeated sigh. How could he resist her?

"Fine. I don't have appointments anyway. What time will we leave?" he asked.

"After lunch" Keisha beamed.

"Whoa you guys are going to the malls? Can I and Ray come?" Tala shot up.

"What?" Kai exclaimed. _What do you mean you and Ray?_

"You and Ray?" Keisha asked and kind of helped voice out Kai's question.

"I want to invite Ray out for lunch but the idea of going to the malls isn't bad either" he cheered.

"Oho, seems like you're making your move already" Keisha snickered.

"W-Wait…" Kai tried to intervene.

"Well Keisha-neesan, this one's different" Tala said in a more serious tone.

"Different?" Keisha wondered.

"Yup, I'm planning on making this actually last long. I… I seem to have really fallen this time" Tala laughed while a pale pink color tainted his cheeks. Such a rare sight for both Keisha and Kai. Tala has never blushed for anyone.

"So, let's go?" Tala then smiled genuinely at Kai who was currently still taking in the sudden turn of events. How could he say no when his cousin/best friend looks so damn serious?

_What kind of stupid fate is this?_ Kai thought. But in the end, even if he wanted to decline, he was forced to just go with the flow and agreed to Tala's offer.

_Damn it, I'm becoming soft._

-x-

It was time for pack-up and Ray was just fixing his hair in front of the mirror when Hilary came up to him to give him his coat. Hilary saw the raven-haired was having a difficulty removing the little hairpins on his hair so she decided to help him.

"What were you talking about with Tala earlier?" Ray asked.

"Oh nothing much" Hilary smirked.

"You didn't tell him things you shouldn't tell him, right?" Ray narrowed his eyes.

"What? Why would I do that? We were just complimenting you for being such a good model."

"That's good to hear then. Oh and thanks" Ray chuckled.

When Hilary finished fixing Ray's hair and tying it to a neat braid, Ray wore his coat, picked up his bag and they were about to leave when Tala called them. Hilary couldn't help but giggle. Ray found it weird and suspicious. Hilary + Giggling + Tala = Trouble for him.

"You guys are leaving already?" Tala asked.

"Yup, the shooting just finished" Ray replied.

"Oh then, would you guys like to go to the malls with me? That is, if you're free for the day?"

"Well actually―"

"I'm supposed to meet a friend today but Ray has nothing to do with it. He's free all day oh and since I'm leaving, I'd feel worried that he'd have to spend the rest of the day alone so go and take Ray" Hilary quickly replied.

"What? But I thought―"

"Aw c'mon Ray, didn't you say you wanted to go to the malls today?"

"Yeah but―"

"No buts. Well then, I'll be late for my next appointment so ciao! Adios! Sayonara! Paalam!*" And before Ray could retort again, Hilary had dashed off to somewhere. Ray and Tala blinked.

After a few seconds, Ray finally realized what was happening. He gripped the handle of his bad tightly.

Tala felt a dark aura beside him.

"_I am so gonna kill her when I get home"_ Ray thought smirking darkly.

"R-Ray?" Tala called nervously.

"Oh right, so which mall are we going to~" Ray smiled brightly and oh so sweetly at Tala, it was blinding and almost gave the red-haired Russian a heart attack.

**TBC.**

***These are all words that means 'goodbye' in English**

**I was kind of laughing while writing this one. Hilary's pretty naughty isn't she?**

**Now then, how will Kai deal with this situation?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time check: 1:28 AM and I still have to wake up at 5 whew o.o**

**Anyway, I liked writing this chapter since I added a couple of humors in it. Though I know I'm not very good in writing humorous things, I hope it'd make you guys smile :D**

**DISCLAIMER: JUST REFER TO CHAPTER 1 OKAY? :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A New Set of Feelings**

Tala walked with Ray to the front of the company where Kai and Keisha were already waiting in the car. Keisha waved cheerfully at the Chinese while Kai didn't even spare a glance. Ray was a little taken aback seeing the elder of the Hiwatari siblings.

"W-Wait, they're coming with us?" Ray asked

"Yup. Well actually it was originally their idea to go the malls. I just thought you'd be more comfortable with more people. If you don't like I could always just tell them" Tala replied.

"Uh no, it's okay. Actually, it's better this way. But that's not in a negative way, okay?" Ray said in a slightly defensive voice. He was nervous Tala would take it as an offense since to him it just sounded like he didn't want to be alone with the redhead. Well, not like it's a lie either but still. He can't find the heart to just upset him like that. Besides, he even made an effort to personally ask him and consider whether he'd be comfortable in the situation.

"Don't worry its okay. And I understand what you mean. So, let's go?" Tala smiled. For some reason, it was a smile Ray started to like ever since he met the older Russian. Tala was already a handsome man to begin with but when he smiles so genuinely like that just now, it just makes him even more handsome and totally irresistible. It's a shame he quit modeling. If he didn't, he'd surely give Ray a run for his money. That's what Ray thinks though.

"Okay" Ray smiled back and hopped in the back seat followed by Tala. The Russian's thought about the raven-haired model was the opposite of what the latter thought though. To Tala, Ray's smile was the prettiest of all. His looks were nothing compared to his though he never denied that he was indeed such a looker. He was proud of his features but they weren't something he'd ever compare to Ray's. Well not like you can really compare it. Both are just too gorgeous to do so.

"So which mall are we going to?" Ray whispered to Tala.

"What're you whispering for? And it's in Odaiba, you know, Venus Fort? Keisha-neesan said she wanted to buy some souvenirs for their mom there" Tala chuckled.

"If you want we can go buy some for Hilary and Julia as well. You're close friends with them aren't you?" Keisha asked looking at Ray from the rear view mirror.

"Um yeah. I know you've met Hilary but you know Julia as well?" _Come to think of it she seemed rather informal talking to Raul as well._

"Yup, I met her in one of my visits here in Japan. Then I quickly liked her and we became instant friends. When she and her brother, Raul, decided to build a hotel and restaurant, I promised her I'd always book a room there whenever I visited again and so I did" Keisha explained beaming so cheerfully. Ray nodded in understanding. Then he noticed the person driving. If he didn't see Kai already before getting in the car, he'd never know he was with them. The guy was sitting quietly and driving. If there was a competition in being invisible, he'd surely win it hands down. He's the complete opposite of the bubbly and cheerfully sociable Keisha.

_Are they really siblings?_ Ray thought.

-x-

Hilary opened the door of their house and threw herself face first on the couch. Max who was busy watering the plants in their garden heard her come in and decided to come inside as well.

"Huh? You're alone Hil?" he asked.

"Mhm" was Hilary's muffled reply.

"Where's Ray?"

"Oh he's on a date" Hilary then properly sat and wore a huge beam on her face. Max unconsciously took a step back. Hilary was going to add something when they heard the sounds of running stomps and looked at the corridor where a wet and dripping Tyson who was still completely, yes COMPLETELY naked, appeared with a flustered face and some shampoo still on his hair.

"Ray's on a what?" he asked.

Max's jaw dropped as well as Hilary's bag which he just picked to set aside.

"T-T-T-Tyson!" Max stuttered as he blushed to a hundred shades of red. He felt the hairs on his spine stand when he somehow felt something dark grow behind him. A darkness that only meant one thing: death. And not just death but a slow, painful and torturous death. (Poor Tyson)

"YOU SHAMELESS PIG YOU REALLY DARE SHOW ME THAT PATHETIC THING OF YOURS HUH? YOU'VE GOT SOME SERIOUS GUTS, GRANGER" Hilary snickered darkly crunching her fists.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH! SAVE ME RAAAAAY!"

-x-

Ray suddenly sneezed.

"You have a cold?" Tala asked.

"No. I don't think so. My nose just suddenly felt itchy, I think" Ray replied and rubbed his nose.

"Someone must be thinking of you" Tala teased. Ray just laughed it off. Unknowingly Kai felt a sudden guilt in him. He was thinking of the raven just now after all.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Keisha asked leaning to her side to have a better view of Kai's face.

"NO, it's nothing" Kai replied and quickly walked passed Keisha and into the mall entrance. It was just a second but Keisha could've sworn she saw some red on Kai's usual pale face.

"_Interesting_" Keisha said under her breath.

"Did you something, Keisha-neesan?"

"Hm? Oh no, don't mind me. I was talking to myself. Anyway, let's go in Ray!" Keisha then hooked her arm on Ray's and dragged him to the mall. Tala smiled to himself and followed suit.

The first shop the three men were dragged into was a cute clothes boutique. There were a lot of frilly dresses in a variety of colors and a lot of girls' accessories and undergarments inside. There were also a lot of women and if there were men it was either they were little kids or just some really old folks. Tala, Kai and Ray attracted too much attention and had everyone's eyes on them.

"This is kind of… embarrassing, isn't it?" Ray chuckled, scratching his temple with a finger. He should really be used to having people look at him but the atmosphere in that shop didn't exactly feel right.

"Uhh yeah, kind of" Tala agreed and held his head down. Kai still kept quiet but Ray could see a light shade of pink on his cheeks. Perhaps he was terribly embarrassed as well. Ray suddenly felt chuckling lightly.

"What're you three still doing there? Come here and help me choose a dress!" Keisha called. The three looked at her holding up a pretty dress on each hand then sighed. They coyly walked towards the cheerful Russian while earning muffled giggles from the other female customers.

"So what do you guys think?" Keisha asked as she held a blue bubble dress on her hand.

"Is it really alright to be asking us that?" Kai finally spoke.

"What's wrong with asking you that?" Keisha pouted. Kai didn't reply and simply shook his head and sighed.

"Um, who's it for?" Ray asked.

"For a friend of mine. Oh since you and Tala are models, you should know about this kinds of things right? I mean, you do have some ideas about fashion right?"

"Yeah, I do have some" Tala nodded.

"Me too, Hilary does give me some tips from time to time" Ray replied.

"Well then, my friend's skin is a fair brown, she's got brown eyes and black hair. Do you think this'll match her?"

"If she's a little brown, how about this one instead?" Ray said and picked up a light cream colored tube cocktail dress with a flower pattern of sequins on its right corner.

"Nice! That's so cute Ray! Thank you" Keisha said.

"You're welcome" Ray smiled. Keisha then went to the cashier with Kai to pay for the dress while Ray and Tala looked around for other things. They weren't really interested in buying but since they had nothing else to do, they just walked around the store and looked for something that seemed interesting enough.

While taking her wallet, Keisha caught sight of a cute pink clip by the counter. She picked it up and showed it to Kai.

"Lovely isn't it?" she smiled holding the clip against her hair.

"Indeed" Kai absentmindedly replied. His eyes were obviously not on the clip but to the people behind Keisha, well he was looking at just one of them actually, who were busy laughing and chatting with each other. Keisha looked behind and saw who was really 'lovely'.

"I meant the clip" she rolled her eyes and snickered. She removed the clip and added it to her items.

"What? T-That's what I meant" Kai said, finally giving attention to his sister.

"Thank you for purchasing from us, come again" the saleslady said and handed Keisha her bag.

"Right~" Keisha laughed. "Let's go you two, on to the next shop!" she cheered.

"Wait Keisha, its not―"

"Hush" Keisha smirked and placed a finger on her lips. "I didn't say anything, little brother" she said teasingly and walked ahead. Kai frowned. She obviously saw him looking at Ray. He mentally slapped his forehead and just followed suit.

"What're you planning to buy for Hilary?" Tala asked as he and Ray still walked side by side.

"Well, if not a plushy then maybe a pair of boots."

"I know a good shop that sells nice toys and I'm sure they're Hilary's types. Wanna try there?"

"Um yeah sure" Ray nodded.

"Kai, Keisha-neesan, Ray and I will just check out a store here" Tala called.

"Okay, let's meet up again by this stall then. I'll go and buy something for mom" Keisha replied with a wave as she and Kai went to the other side of the mall.

"Shall we?"

"We shall" Ray snickered and hooked his arm on Tala's when the Russian jokingly offered it to him. They then walked towards the shop Tala mentioned but it was not without Kai seeing it. A scowl quickly covered his face.

"What a scary face" Keisha teased.

"It's not my fault I was born with this kind of face so just deal with it" Kai grumbled.

"Why are you suddenly in a bad mood?"

"No reason" Kai said and looked away.

"Oh really? Or is it because Tala and Ray separated from us?" Keisha's snicker widened while she stopped and bent forward at Kai. Kai stopped in his tracks and blinked at her.

"W-Why the hell would that be the reason?" Kai said and ignored his sister. Keisha's quick eyes noticed the pale pink that tainted her brother's cheeks.

"Oho, but it is _the_ reason isn't it?"

"No it isn't."

"Oh really?"

"Would you just quit it? Stop implying that I'm jealous of Tala!"

"So you're saying you're not?" Keisha asked in a more serious face but her smile was still there. It took Kai about three seconds before her replied.

"Of course not! There's no reason for me to be jealous of that guy" Kai snorted and continued walking. Keisha gave out a deep sigh.

"And what is that sigh for?" Kai furrowed his eyebrows even more.

"You're just so dishonest to your own self. It makes me sad" Keisha sniffed and wiped invisible tears from her face.

-x-

"Why if it isn't my favorite customer" A tall man greeted Tala and Ray to the store.

"Heya, Spence" Tala high-fived the man.

"You know him?" Ray wondered.

"Of course, we're close buds. And may I know who this pretty companion of yours is?"

"Oh this is Ray, he recently just join our company. Ray, this is Spencer. He was my neighbor back in Russia and a friend of both me and Kai." Tala introduced. Spencer politely bowed at Ray.

"Oh nice to meet you Spencer" Ray bowed back.

"Pleasure's mine. So what can I get you guys?"

"Oh, just a stuff toy for a girl" Tala replied.

"A girl? Wait, you mean you dumped Patrick?" Spencer cocked an eyebrow.

"Patrick?" Ray wondered seeing that it was obviously a guy's name. And he was _dumped_ by Tala which could only mean one thing. Ray snickered and raised an eyebrow at Tala.

"W-Whoa, we never even had something to begin with!" Tala exclaimed in a defensive voice.

"You mean he was just a se―mmmf!"

"Yes, yes, now just help us find a cute bear or something okay?" Tala laughed and covered Spencer's mouth before he could add any more_ unnecessary _things. Spencer can't help but laugh but still led them to the spot where the cute stuff toys were.

Ray started choosing some bears that looked like something Hilary would be fond of. There were a lot to choose from!

"So, _Patrick_ huh?" he smirked but not really looked at Tala who stood on the other side of the shelf also picking some bears. He purposely rolled his tongue when he said Patrick.

"I-I had hoped you'd forget about that" Tala muttered. He let out a defeated sigh.

"Uh well, he was a friend I met in a bar a few nights ago. You know us men; we can't really control ourselves sometimes right?" Tala laughed nervously. He heard Ray titter. He heard footsteps and found Ray holding up and waving a bear wearing a hoodie.

"You didn't really have to explain anything" Ray chuckled.

"Ahh yeah, right" Tala blushed again and just laughed as well.

* * *

**TBC.**

**So how was it? xD**

**Well then, I hope to read from you guys on the next chapter. Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ayoo peeps! I wrote this chapter while trying to make a reviewer for my long exam later xD I suddenly just had the idea so before I lose it (again) I decided to type it down already. It's shorter than usual but I hope you don't mind :)**_

_**I accidentally uploaded a chapter 6 already and I totally forgot about it. Sorry, that wasn't the right one. I felt it to be a little too, uh, how to say this not right? Anyway, this is the right one. I'm happier with this one. Again, I apologize! D: **_

_**Anyway, here's the update.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. Do I really have to write this everytime?**_

_**Ray: Yes, Sad. It's… required. I think.**_

_**Sadron: =_=**_

_**Ray: Well, Sad says enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6: Melted Heart**

Tala and Ray decided to take a stroll around the nearby park. The sun was just setting down and the view from the park was the best during those times. Kai and Keisha were left in the mall since Keisha was still busy shopping and she dragged Kai along. The two-toned hair Russian had no choice but to comply although he was very annoyed by the fact that Tala and Ray would be alone together _again._ He really had no right to stop them and he had no idea of what to say if he did. And thus, he dejectedly followed behind his sister and just carried her shopping bags. Seeing him, you'd never guess he was the president of one of the largest and most successful companies in the country.

Ray leaned on the railings that separated the park from the nearby shore. Tala sat on the wooden bench beside him. The park was a bit spacious with a fountain sitting in the middle of it. There were beautiful and colorful flowers around and little kids played around. Middle-aged housewives sat afar from the two but were obviously chatting about them. When Tala looked over to their direction, they giggled and blushed.

_If they knew I was gay, I wonder if they'd still giggle like that_, he thought and chuckled lightly. Ray noticed it and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing" Tala replied. "You like watching the sunset?"

"Mhm. It's one of my favorite sights. The sky being tainted orange is really beautiful, don't you think so?" Ray said and watched the setting sun with glittering eyes.

"Yeah, it's beautiful alright" Tala smiled though what was beautiful to him wasn't the sunset at all.

"Can I ask you something?" the redhead asked and leaned back on the bench. He crossed his legs and lazily tilted his head back so that he was staring at the sky.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you have a lover?"

Ray twitched then sighed.

"What made you think I don't have a lover?" he replied though he was still watching the sunset.

"Well, if you had one you wouldn't really agree to go out with me today wouldn't you?" Tala said then his lips curved to a smiled, "That and Hilary told me."

He heard Ray chuckle. He turned his eyes to raven-haired. His eyes were closed and his lips were curved to a gentle smile. The cold wind blew his hair which only made him look more beautiful. Tala was in awe. He could feel his heart beat faster and his cheeks felt a little hot. When he realized he was gawping at the younger boy, he quickly looked away.

"Is it really odd that I'm single?" Ray asked finally opening his eyes again.

"Of course it is. Considering you're beautiful and all…" Tala trailed off.

Ray chuckled again. He sighed and sat beside Tala.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Ray smiled.

"I wouldn't even be here (_blushing like a teenage girl_) if I thought otherwise" Tala said in almost a whisper. Ray's ears were just too damn good that he clearly heard it.

"Thank you then."

Tala decided to face Ray again and when he saw the younger man's sweet smile, he blinked and tried his might to control himself.

_Damn, I almost lost it!_

"Tala?"

"W-We'd better go back to the mall. I think Keisha-neesan's finished shopping by now" Tala quickly said and abruptly stood up without looking at Ray. Ray was curious but he let it pass. He took a deep breath and took Tala's hand. The redhead almost jumped in surprise.

"Sorry, I'm kind of cold; can I hold your hand for a while? Somehow it warms me up" Ray beamed.

For the first time, Tala felt so bashful with having his hand touched. He laughed inside and returned Ray's smile. He nodded and unknowingly tightened his hold on Ray's hand. Ray noticed it though but for some reason, he liked the feeling of it. He smiled to himself and walked beside the redhead.

When the two arrived at their rendezvous, they found Keisha and Kai already waiting for them. Keisha waved cheerily at them. Kai saw them but decided to not wait for them to near and left to get the car. Tala and Ray noticed him leaving.

"Where's Kai going?" Tala asked.

"Gonna get the car. He said to wait at the mall's entrance" Keisha said and walked ahead. Tala nodded and followed suit with Ray behind him.

-x-

The ride home was long and quiet. Ray fell asleep against Tala's shoulder without him actually noticing it. Tala was also asleep with his head against Ray's. Keisha looked behind at them.

"They look cute together don't you think?" she smirked. Kai groaned as a reply.

"Are you mad?" Keisha asked but her mischievous grin never left her face.

"Why would I be mad?" Kai replied and kept a stern watch on the road as he drove. His eyebrows were furrowed and the scowl he wore clearly meant he was indeed mad.

"Hn, I don't know, you tell me."

"You're crazy" Kai grumbled.

"It's better to be honest, little brother."

Kai didn't reply.

"You're driving me to the airport tomorrow right?"

"You fucking dragged me all over the mall today. I'm exhausted as hell and you're asking me to still drive you to the fucking airport tomorrow?" Kai gritted his teeth.

"Whoa, you _are_ mad!"

"Who wouldn't be?!' Kai exclaimed. He heard Ray moan.

"You'll wake him up."

"Hn" Kai snorted.

"Alright fine. I'll just ask Sebastian to take me there. I was just teasing" Keisha laughed.

Kai rolled his eyes and shook his head.

-x-

The Russians then dropped Ray off to his house where Hilary greeted them.

"Welcome back!" Hilary beamed, most especially at Tala who gave her a 'thumbs up' from the car window.

"Thank you for taking me home" Ray smiled as he got off the car.

"No prob, I was the reason you got back so late so it's no biggie. Also, I wanna thank you too for today. I hope we can go out like this again, Ray" Keisha cheered.

"Of course, it was fun. 'Till next time then Keisha."

"Okay, we'll see'ya around in the office Ray, Hils. Bye bye" Tala winked and they sped away. Ray and Hilary watched as the car turned the corner and disappeared from their sight.

"Oho, looks like someone made good friends today" Hilary teased.

"Thanks to a certain someone who just decided to be a love guru all of a sudden" Ray cocked an eyebrow to the brunette.

"What in the world are you talking about, Ray-Ray?" Hilary blinked her eyes cutely. Ray chuckled and sighed.

"Oh never mind. I won't kill you today since it turned out alright" Ray said and tapped Hilary's shoulder when he passed her and went inside the house.

"It turned alright? Hey, whadd'ya mean?" Hilary giggled excitedly and ran after Ray.

-x-

Kai sighed after entering his room and lazily threw his body to the bed. It's been so long since he felt so exhausted. And the few times it happened were always because of his sister. He sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It seemed like a headache was coming. Aside from his body being sore, his emotions and mind were both exhausted as well. All through-out the day, all he could think of was how to separate Tala and Ray. He tried forcing the idea out but it kept finding its way back.

He was annoyed to no end that the two seemed like they were being so lovey-dovey with each other, though obviously that was not the case. It irritated him that Ray looked so comfortable and happy around the flirtatious redhead. And he was so close to killing the red-haired Russian for trying to make a move on the raven-haired whenever he got the chance. He was just thankful Ray ignored and never fell for Tala's advances.

_Shit, I shouldn't have these kinds of thoughts._

Kai groaned. It was unbecoming of him to be so overworked about trivial things. So what if Tala made advances on Ray? Ray was single and so was Tala, _probably_. So what if Ray was happy around Tala? So what if the two really did get it on? So what if…

_Aah fuck this!_

Kai gritted his teeth and his fists folded into balls.

_Keisha's right. I am jealous. I've always been, I just hated to admit it. I am Kai Hiwatari for Christ's sake! Why am I still even in love with that guy? It's been sixteen fucking long years. I shouldn't have these feelings anymore!_

Kai shot upright. His eyes furrowed even more and the scowl on his face was truly frightening. His eyes seemed redder than before and he gripped his pants so tight it was like the fabric would be torn.

_As long as I hold onto that thing, I won't get over this._

He then stood up and opened one of his drawers. He pulled out an old box and took something from it. He stared at it and as if magic, the anger inside him quickly disappeared and his calm returned.

_Can I really… just throw it all away?_

Kai gritted his teeth again and shut his eyes as glittering droplets of water fell.

Unbeknownst to him, Keisha saw him from the half open door of his room. She sighed and decided not to pry. The look that Kai carried on his face was not something meant to be seen by anyone, even if it was his sister. Keisha quietly closed the door and went back to her room.

**TBC.**

_**Aw, Kai's really hurt. Wait, is he being OOC?**_

_**Anyway, I was picturing Ray and Tala together for a while and now I'm being torn whether to end them up together or just stick to the RayxKai pair =_= It'll be a surprise though xD**_

_**Thank you for reading! Please be kind and leave me a review :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Here's the update! Thank for the reviews :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BEYBLADE!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Shattering Heart**

* * *

Ray was bombarded with a lot of questions when he arrived; most of them came from Hilary. Not like Ray wasn't expecting that. But no matter how much insisting and persisting the three made to have an answer from Ray, the raven-haired never gave them a clear reply. All he said was that "It was a fun day" which annoyed the brunette to no end. When he said 'it turned alright' she was expecting to hear that Ray and Tala were dating already. Which would actually mean her plan was successful.

"I'm tired, can I go to bed now?" Ray asked and yawned.

"No! You have to answer me first!" Hilary pouted.

"Hils, even if you torture me right now, you won't get the answer you want."

"Why?"

"Because nothing happened okay? As I said, it was an ordinary fun day."

"And after I went through all the trouble of setting you up with Tala!" Hilary exclaimed and slumped herself to the couch.

Ray chuckled and tapped the brunette on the shoulder again.

"Don't worry, it wasn't all worthless" Ray grinned and then left for his room before Hilary could react again.

"Ugh, Ray you're such a tease!" Hilary shouted which only made the Chinese laugh louder.

-x-

Ray shut the door behind him with a smile. He didn't exactly lie to Hilary; he just chose not to tell her all the details. Well, he wasn't still quite sure yet so he didn't want to tell her. He went to his bed and lied, his feet hanging on the edge of the bed and his arms spread.

"Can I really fall in love with someone like Tala?" he mused. He didn't really despise the idea; rather he kind of liked it. He was well aware of what kind of person the red-haired Russian was. It was too obvious. He did make moves on him earlier and seemed used to giving flattery. And he was quite good at it. If Ray didn't hold his guard up, he would've fallen for the guy instantly. Though he could easily guess that the VP of Hiwatari Enterprises was a proud playboy, he didn't seem so bad. He was kind and very considerate. He always thought about whether Ray would like a certain something or a certain place. He never did anything that crossed the line.

"He even blushed when I took his hand" Ray slightly giggled at the image of Tala's slightly tainted cheeks.

"I might really... fall in love… with…" Ray trailed off before his eyes completely closed and he fell asleep.

-x-

_There was a huge mansion right across a small house. It was so huge the little kid living in the small house always thought of it as a castle. But it was a haunted castle. No one was ever around there. It was like no one even lived there. He thought, 'what a waste!'_

_One day when the kid was passing by the huge mansion, he saw a shiny black car arrive. It wasn't too long when a beautiful girl followed by an oddly-colored-hair boy came out of the car and went inside the mansion._

"_They must be the princess and prince of the haunted castle" the kid thought. He then proceeded home and told his mom and dad what he saw._

_The next day, while he was on his way home from school, the kid saw a little cat running. The kid loved cats and so he chased after it. It wasn't long before he caught the little thing but he didn't notice where he had ended in. He looked around and saw nothing but green grass and a couple of tall trees. While looking around still carrying the kitten in his arms, he saw a large tree in the middle of what looked like a small hill._

"_Whoa, what a large tree" he thought. When he was walking towards it, he noticed someone sitting under it. He blinked._

"_Hello―ahh wait!" he started but the kitten suddenly jumped off and ran towards the person under the tree. The said person gladly welcomed the kitten to his arms. And then he looked up._

_Crimson eyes met golden ones…_

-x-

Ray's eyes opened quickly that the bright rays of the sun coming through the windows of his room almost blinded him. He felt something cold roll down his cheek when he sat upright. He touched it with a finger and identified it as a tear. Ray's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What the hell was that dream? Why did it made him cry?

_Who… was that boy?_

A knock on his door drew Ray back to reality. When he answered 'come in', Hilary opened the door of his room.

"It's almost 10 am. Time to get up, sleepy head" she greeted. Ray nodded at her.

"I'll be there in five" he said.

"Okay" Hilary then left and shut the door behind her.

Ray took a deep breath and slapped his cheeks.

"This is no time to think about weird dreams" he said to himself and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

-x-

Ray was still towel-drying his hair when he came out to the living room. He saw Tyson's figure from around the corner and the expression on his face like he was gawking at something. He cocked an eyebrow and approached the bluenette.

"Ty, what are you gawking―at?" Ray turned his head to look at where Tyson's eyes were fixed. His eyes widened when he saw the tall pale-skinned red-haired Russian gawking back at him. He was holding a basket full of chocolates and other sweets in his hands.

"T-Tala?" Ray stuttered.

Tala felt his cheeks brighten up when he looked at Ray from head to toe. The slender-bodied younger male had his hair down and still slightly wet. Some of his bangs stuck to his face framing his small cute face. His neck and overly exposed shoulder blades were so tempting since he was only wearing a cream-colored deep v-neck sleeveless shirt that was even almost transparent (to Tala's eyes). What covered the lower part of his body was a pair of black loose shorts that reached only an inch above his knee causing his flawless and almost hairless legs to be in Tala's full vision.

Hilary quickly obstructed Tala's perfect view when she stood between him and Ray. It snapped Tala out of his daze.

"Tala, you're drooling" Hilary grinned. Tala gasped and his face quickly brightened up.

"Tala, what brought you here so early in the morning?" Ray asked leaning to the side to look at Tala. Obviously, he was still unaware that the mere sight of him was making the redhead lose all control.

Tala blushed even more when Ray's act caused his shirt to slightly fall loose in the front making his chest almost exposed to the redhead. Tala gulped.

"Ray dear, don't do that" Hilary chuckled and gently straightened up Ray. "Now why don't you go wear something less… _juicy_?"

"What?" Ray exclaimed.

"Darling, you look too damn sexy in your attire and I think Tala here's gonna die of blood loss soon if you don't do so" Hilary grinned.

Ray blinked at Hilary then looked over to Tala. Said redhead gulped again and quickly turned around. When realization finally dawned on him, Ray blushed to multiple shades of red and ran back to his room.

"Whoa, who knew Ray can be so dense?" Tyson said. "But he did look hot in that shirt."

Hilary was going to smack the bluenette on the head but Maxie did her the honor.

"No! Don't you even dare have those thoughts Tyson!" he blushed.

-x-

"So, back to what we were talking about, what brought you here Tala?" Ray coughed. They were all now sitting on the couch with Ray properly dressed in a black Chinese short-sleeved shirt and black dress pants. He was planning to go out to the convenience store that day anyway.

"Keisha-neesan left earlier in the morning today. She asked me to give you this as a thank you gift for yesterday" Tala said and handed them the basket.

"Oh wow, she shouldn't have bothered. I did have fun as well after all" Ray said.

"Ah well she's that kind of person. Anyway, that's all I wanted to do. Sorry if I bothered you. I'm gonna take my leave now okay? See'ya" Tala smiled and bowed and was about to leave when Ray stopped him.

"Ahh, Tala wait" he said.

"Hn?"

"I'm planning to cook some crab hot pot, if you're free, would you like to stay for lunch?"

Tala blinked at the younger boy. He had never really tasted homemade meals from anyone he'd dated before.

"I'd love to" he beamed.

-x-

Kai was on his way back from the airport. But instead of going back home, he decided to eat lunch in a nearby restaurant. He was waiting for his order when his cell phone suddenly rang, Tala's name blinking on the screen.

"What?" he answered.

"_Oho, someone's in a bad mood"_ replied Tala from the other line.

"What do you want?"

"_Psh, fine. I'm gonna eat out and I think I'm gonna be home late."_

"Where the hell are you off to again? The draft for the company magazine is supposed to arrive today and you're the one in-charge to check it. You're not planning on neglecting your job are you?"

"_Hey, I may be a slacker but I do my best to fulfill my job. Give me some credit!"_

"I would if I could. You'd better be home before sundown. Cancel whatever you have that'll cause you to come home late."

"_Sheesh, why the hell are you so uptight?"_

"Because I'm Kai Hiwatari." Kai said and shut his phone. He groaned and decided to start eating his food before something else spoiled his mood.

Actually, his mood had already been spoiled by none other than his loving and caring sister. Before she boarded her plane she left Kai a message from their father, Susumu Hiwatari.

"_Three more months. That's all the time I'll give you to settle whatever you need to settle there. After that, you're going back to Russia whether you like it or not" _was what their dad said.

"Damn it. It's just one problem after the other" he muttered.

* * *

**TBC.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Oho. Can Kai really settle everything in three months? What's his plan? Oh and Tala's starting to get lovey-dovey with Ray for real now! xD**

**What was Ray's dream just now? Does it mean anything? LOL its already obvious but meh xD**

**See'ya on the next chapter! Woot!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Konnichiwa! I'm starting to get back in the mood of writing this story. With special thanks to the people who left such nice reviews. Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Anyway, here's the latest update. I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hurting Inside**

* * *

The smell of stew and crabs filled the house. Ray and company sat around the table, Tyson all revved up to start murdering all the food on the table. He sat beside Max who had Hilary on his left. Across from them sat Ray and Tala.

"Smells good" Tala inhaled.

"Wait till you taste it" Hilary grinned. Ray eyed her noticing the mischievous smile plastered on the brunette's face. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, shall we?" Max asked.

"Itadakimasu!" They all cheered and started to dig down.

"This is awesome! It tastes delicious!" Tala exclaimed when he swallowed a slice of the crab.

"Glad you like it" Ray smiled.

-x-

Kai had just finished his food and was just sitting in the restaurant to pass time. For the first time in his life of being the president of their company, he felt just lazing around. He wasn't in the mood to work. Besides, in his current state of mind, there's no doubt he'd just mess up his job. And he'd rather die than mess up something. He's Kai Hiwatari, he never messes up anything!

"What a surprise" a voice snatched Kai's attention from his empty plate. He looked to his left and found a lilac-haired muscled man.

"Bryan" Kai said impassively.

"Am I dreaming? The mighty Kai Hiwatari, the one and only president of the prestigious Hiwatari Enterprises, neglecting his work?" Bryan smirked mischievously cocking an eyebrow.

Kai rolled his eyes. Bryan chuckled and sat across from the Russian.

"Why are you here?" Kai asked.

"This place is owned by a friend of mine. What about you, what in the world happened that you're here wasting your time and eating alone?"

"Nothing. I didn't feel like working."

"Whoa!" Bryan gasped but was obviously teasing. Kai furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who are you and what did you do to the real Kai Hiwatari?"

"Shut up" Kai rolled his eyes again and took a sip from his drink.

Talking so casually with each other, one would think Kai and Bryan were very good friends. Well, actually they are. Bryan has met Kai countless times before he became a professional photographer. Bryan's parents were very good clients of the Hiwatari Enterprises. Bryan was the VP for their company and usually represented the company in the meeting with the Hiwatari Enterprises. But their relationship was unknown to Tala since when he entered the company; Bryan had already resigned and started pursuing his chosen career. He only knew that they were familiar to each other.

"How's your father? I heard he collapsed a few days ago" Kai said.

"He's just fine. The doctors said it was only due to fatigue. He's taking a break from his work."

The two were now in the car with Kai driving. Since Bryan had matters to deal with where Kai was heading to, Kai decided to give him a lift. Bryan's car was busted.

-x-

Hilary washed the dishes with Tyson and Max helping her. Well, actually she forced the two to help her so that the other two (Tala and Ray) would have their time alone. Tala had commented earlier that their town seemed nice and peaceful. Hilary said she'd love to tour Tala around but said she had other things to do and forcibly passed the task to Ray.

"It's really nice here" Tala said and inhaled the fresh air.

"This town's quite small but the people living here are all nice. Hilary was the one who found this place and chose to live with me here" Ray said.

"Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you live with Hilary and those other two?"

"It's a long story really. But the main culprit was Hilary."

"Three grown men living with one fine looking female under one roof, wouldn't that make you the center of gossips?" Tala wondered.

"Well as I said, the people in our neighborhood are all nice. Besides, they're well aware of Tyson and Max's relationship."

"Oh so those two really has it going" Tala whistled.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Ray chuckled.

"Hn. But, what about you and Hilary then? You two are always together right? Don't people talk about you two being, you know?"

"Hmm. I guess I can understand if they did talk about us. I once kissed Hilary in the public after all" Ray laughed. Tala gasped.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Well I do like guys but I never said I don't like girls" Ray smirked.

"Y-You mean, you like Hilary?" Tala blinked and panicked. Oh how it amused Ray.

"What do you think?"

Tala's mouth were wide open and had a horrified expression. Ray couldn't help but laugh aloud. He was laughing so much there were tears on his eyes already. Tala pouted and crossed his arms.

"You got me" he snorted.

"But I wasn't kidding about the kiss" Ray said and wiped the few tears on his eyes.

"You really kissed her?"

"Yeah. It was because of a game."

"A game?"

"We were playing truth or dare once a long time ago with some old friends. I had a dare to kiss a girl on the lips and since Hilary was the closest to me I chose her" Ray explained.

"Lucky her" Tala smirked.

Ray sneered and cocked an eyebrow at the redhead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much" Tala said and the smirk widened.

Ray rolled his eyes jokingly. They were still walking when someone suddenly ran passed Ray and pushed the raven-haired making him almost stumble to the ground. Luckily Tala caught him.

"Somebody please stop him! He took my bag!" A woman behind them shrieked.

Tala and Ray exchanged looks.

"I don't really like playing the hero but…" Tala said then grinned. The two nodded at each other and quickly chased after the robber. A race then commenced. They were running passed stores and almost bumped to the other people in the street.

"Hey, stop running!" Tala shouted.

"Right, like that'll stop him" Ray said.

"Had to try" Tala laughed.

The robber was running fast and crossing the street when the stoplight turned blue and a car almost got the robber. Luckily, Ray who had quick reflexes jumped in time and pushed the robber sending both of them to the other side of the street.

"Ray!" Tala shouted.

"Don't worry I'm okay and I got him" Ray said and held the robber; his arms behind him.

"Nice" Tala said as he caught up.

"You gave us quite a hard time, dude" Ray said.

"Damn it, you bitch let me go!" the robber seethed.

"Watch your mouth!" Tala roared.

"Running around the town, is this the reason you were going to be late?" A familiar voice said.

Kai got off his car and so did Bryan.

"Kai!" Tala exclaimed.

"Bryan?" Ray wondered seeing his favorite photographer.

"Ray" Kai said in a shocked voice but it was almost a whisper.

"Tala" Bryan mumbled under his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Tala and Kai asked in chorus.

"Yo missy, could you please let go of my little friend there?" A voice snatched their attentions. Tala looked behind him where a group of men had suddenly appeared.

While Ray seemed to let his guard down, the robber took the chance to escape. He kicked Ray's leg and ran to his group.

"Now hand over that bag" the thug who seemed their leader grinned pointing to the bag Tala was holding.

Tala glared at the man.

"Well, I tried asking nicely" The thug chuckled, "Get them" he ordered and the six brute-looking men behind him dashed towards the four.

"Let's do the explaining later" Ray said.

A brawl between them then quickly ensued.

-x-

Hilary sat on the couch while flipping through a magazine. Tyson and Max watched their favorite variety show across from her.

"I wonder how those two are doing" Tyson said.

"Are they dating?" Max asked.

"Not really" Hilary replied without removing her attention from the magazine.

"But why not? I think they'd look great together" Max said.

"I know that's why I'm working on it."

"You're planning to set them up?" Tyson wondered.

"What else?" Hilary grinned. It sent shivers down the bluenette's spine.

Hilary was going to continue reading when the door bell suddenly ring.

"That must be them already" Max said.

"I'll get it." Hilary then threw the magazine on the table and went for the front door. She turned the knob and instead of seeing two people holding each other's hands and looking lovey-dovey, what met her eyes were four haggard-looking men with one of them having a small cut on the corner of his lips.

"Uh," Ray started.

"What the hell happened?" Hilary exclaimed. The three Russians didn't really appreciate her epicly high and loud voice and covered their ears.

"Well, it's a long story" Ray laughed.

"Tala even has a cut on his lip!"

"That fucking thug had a quick reflex" Tala muttered.

"You were just stupid and didn't avoid his punch" Kai said.

"Shut up" Tala seethed.

Hilary, finally understanding what really happened, sighed.

"Well forget it. Come inside and let's fix that cut for you Tala" she said and welcomed the four in the house.

"Tala, come with me" Ray said. The redhead then obediently followed and left the others in the living room where Hilary gave drinks to Kai and Bryan. She didn't fail to notice the annoyed look Kai gave when Ray called Tala to come with him and how his eyes followed them as they left the room. She raised a confused eyebrow but decided to let it pass… for now.

-x-

"Ow!" Tala cried as Ray treated the cut on his lip.

"Don't be such a baby, it's a small cut" Ray said.

"Hey, it may be small but it still stings" Tala retorted. Ray laughed and shrugged his shoulders as he continued.

"But to think you were punched by that guy. I thought you were strong" Ray teased.

"I _am_ strong. I was just too busy fighting another guy that I didn't see what was coming, okay?"

"Excuses."

"I'm telling the truth. You were there! What's wrong with you? You're being exactly like Kai" Tala pouted.

"Aw, so cute" Ray laughed and pinched the redhead's cheek.

"Ugh, cut it out!" Tala said and grabbed Ray's wrist.

Icy blue eyes met golden ones. Ray was leaning on his seat as he stared at those beautiful sapphire orbs. They stared at each other for a moment, marveling at each other's features. They were only a few inches away from each other. Tala's gaze went down from Ray's eyes to his lips. They were moist and slightly parted. A complete turn on to the redhead. He slowly released Ray's wrist and was slowly leaning forward. Only a few more and their lips would've touched but Kai interrupted them when he entered the room and coughed to notify them of his presence.

Tala blushed and quickly stood from his seat. Ray blushed as well and coyly lowered his head.

"We're going back. Thank you for your hospitality" Kai said in a stern voice and a scowl.

"R-Right! Thanks again Ray!" Tala said and quickly ran out of the room. Ray raised his head and met Kai's gaze.

He was taken aback. He opened his mouth and was going to say something but Kai left before he could. The expression on the Russian's face was a mix of hurt and anger. And that look felt like a knife that stabbed Ray in the heart. Ray clutched his chest. He couldn't perfectly understand but seeing Kai's hurt face brought pain inside him.

"_Do you want to be friends?"_

Ray's head suddenly ached and a blurred image of something suddenly flashed in his mind. The Chinese twitched and gripped his head.

"Why does it… hurt so much?" he thought aloud.

* * *

**TBC.**

**Oh wow, I loved writing this. The first draft was that I made Ray and Tala really kiss but I decided it wasn't time yet so I replaced that part with this, with Kai interrupting it.**

**Kai's known to be a heartless and cruel guy but I think anyone would feel sorry for him right now. I can only imagine the pain of seeing the only person you love being taken away by someone close to you. LOL I'm such a sadist for doing this to Kai. I'm sorry Kai!**

**Kai: If I had my way, you'd be dead by now**

**Ray: But he knows if he did that you won't be able to continue the story and change his situation**

**Of course! Don't worry, I'll be sure to make it up to you Kai xD**

**Anyway, did you guys like it? I was listening to rascal Flatts's 'What Hurts The Most' and it felt perfect for Kai xD**

**See'ya on the next chappie! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Here's the update! I wrote this while making another reviewer. For some reason the ideas start coming whenever I'm trying to study for an exam. Can't say it's bad but I think it's still wrong timing LOL xD**

**You guys keep saying you want to know more about what happened sixteen years ago so I included some hints in this chapter. From that I think you can already guess what happened though not completely but it will help Xd I'll tell you everything when the time comes so stay tuned okay? xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Tears That Won't Stop Coming**

* * *

Hilary found Ray on his chair with his head lowered and in between his hands. His eyes tightly shut and his eyes furrowed. He bit his lips and as if he was in some kind of pain. Panic quickly overwhelmed the brunette.

"Ray!" she exclaimed and rushed to the Chinese's side. She kneeled in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"My head… just really hurts" Ray moaned and tried to open one of his eyes.

"I'll go get some medicine. Can you get back to your bedroom?"

"I'll try" Ray said and wobbly stood up. He used the walls to help him steady himself. Hilary sighed at the sight.

"Tyson!" she yelled. The bluenette immediately got into the room and exactly at the moment Ray lost his footing and almost fell to the floor. Tyson caught him.

"Whoa! Ray, you okay?" he exclaimed and held him tight in his arms.

"S-Sorry, I just feel really… dizzy" Ray groaned and clutched the sleeves on Tyson's shirt.

"Help him to his room. I'll go buy medicine" Hilary said as she picked up her wallet and hurried for the pharmacy.

Tyson then carefully guided Ray up to his room. He told Max to prepare some cold water and a towel. When the three got into Ray's room, Tyson gently helped Ray get on the bed and covered him with the comforter.

"This is what you get when you suddenly decide to get into brawls" Tyson clucked his tongue as he sat on a chair and pulled it beside the bed. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head disappointedly. Max cocked an eyebrow at him while he placed the damp towel on Ray's forehead.

"Right, you're one to talk" he chuckled.

"Thanks Max. And Ty, just so you know, it wasn't a useless brawl. We were just helping someone" Ray said although Tyson almost didn't hear it.

"You're such a hero" Tyson rolled his eyes.

"I can't help it… I was born… with a soft heart" Ray trailed off as his eyes slowly fell shut. Max sighed and pulled another chair beside Tyson. The two watched as the raven-haired dozed off.

"To think he'd suddenly fall ill like this. I always thought Ray had a perfectly healthy body" Max said worriedly.

"Well, Hilary did make keeping Ray's body in perfect condition her number one priority so it's understandable that him getting sick is surprising" Tyson agreed and nodded his head.

"You think this was really just because of the brawl?" Max said.

"What else would it be?"

"You remember that night when Ray told us that he was involved in an accident? Didn't he say he got so damaged that he was on the verge of death? That it was only a miracle that he survived?"

"What about it?"

"Well maybe the side effects are finally showing up now."

"Huh? Could that even be possible? That was over sixteen years ago!" Tyson said.

"But it can happen. I've watched movies with these kinds of stuff you know" Max clutched his pants.

"What if… the damage was actually really extreme and that… his body's going to fail soon?" the blonde's eyes welled up tears.

"Hey c'mon, don't say that. He told us that the doctors all said he was all better!"

"Tyson's right, Maxie" Ray then said though his eyes were still closed.

"Ray?" Max called.

"This is nothing. I'll get better as soon as I take medicine, so don't worry okay?" Ray smiled.

"Okay" Max smiled back. When he reassured the blonde, Ray closed his eyes again.

_Why do I feel like I've been forgetting something? That accident, why can't I completely remember what happened? The scene… was always too blurry whenever I tried to remember it. Like I'm forbidden to remember it… or something._

-x-

Kai almost immediately got off his car as soon as they arrived in his mansion. He was also quiet all throughout the drive. Not like it wasn't normal but Tala sure felt something was amiss. The two-toned-hair Russian seemed more annoyed than usual.

_Could it be because of the brawl?_

Before the redhead could voice out his question, Kai had gone off to his room and shut the door so loud it sent shivers down the spine of the people present in that house.

"Asking him might not be a good idea right now" Tala thought to himself.

Kai sighed in between his clenched teeth. His eyebrows were furrowed even more and the look on his face was deadly. He groaned and abruptly removed his coat and threw it to the side. He had never felt so mad in his entire life before.

_Damn it!_

He sat on his bed and leaned on his knees. He buried his face in his palms. The image of Ray and Tala almost kissing burned his mind. He gritted his teeth again and he felt his heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to jump out of his rib cage. He was feeling all sorts of strong emotions that he ended up crying. Yes, Kai Hiwatari was crying but no one, as in _no one_, is ever allowed to know or see that. It had been years since he shed tears and after being the president, he thought he would never cry again. The last time he did was sixteen years ago. It was unbelievable that the person who made him cry for the first time would still be the one who makes him cry sixteen years after.

_I'm so pathetic._

Tala was on the other side of the door of Kai's room, debating in his mind whether he should knock or forget the idea. His ears were just too good that he heard the Russian in that room curse and sniff. His eyes almost fell out of their sockets when he realized that the mighty Hiwatari was crying.

_Kai… is crying? Why? But no, there's no way he could be crying!_

Tala took a deep breath and decided that he would never fall asleep tonight if he never found out the truth and confirmed it to himself. So he did the most idiotic thing to do. He turned the knob as quickly as possible and opened the door widely.

"Kai I have something to ask you!" he shouted but he was shivering. Faster than lightning, a pocket knife came the redhead's way and stabbed the wall just a few inches from Tala's face. Tala laughed nervously and sweated buckets. He saw the younger Russian's form sitting on his bed and with a murderous look. He gulped.

"_Out"_ Kai said though his teeth. No questions asked, Tala immediately fled the scene and quickly shut the door behind him.

_Shit, I thought I was gonna die! _He thought.

Kai sighed. He was thankful he had good intuition and figured Tala was coming and wiped away his tears before the redhead could come and see him. But he realized what he did probably was a bit too extreme. He removed the pocket knife from the wall and placed it on the table. He opened the doors to the porch and went out. The moon hid behind the thick clouds and there were no stars. It would most probably rain the day after.

He sighed again.

"Just how long am I supposed to keep this all in?" he thought aloud.

_How long will I endure this pain?_

-x-

_A boy lied motionless on a hospital bed. His nose and mouth covered in what seemed to be an oxygen mask. Beside the bed was a life-support system that indicated if he was still alive or not. The green line went up and down synchronizing with the slow beat of his heart._

_Another boy stood at the end of the bed, watching the lifeless body in front of him._

"_Tomorrow, you'll open your eyes again" the boy said._

"_But I won't be there anymore."_

"_I'm sorry… Ray…"_

Ray opened his eyes. He sat upright and removed the damp towel Max had put on his forehead. He stared at it and for some reason; tears began trailing down his cheeks. Droplets of water fell on the towel.

"What… Why am I crying?" he thought aloud and kept wiping his tears. The brunette sleeping next to him was awoken by his sniffling. Hilary immediately sat up too and rubbed Ray's back.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know… My tears… just keep coming. I don't know why…" Ray sniffled.

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

Ray looked at Hilary with his tear-stained and swollen eyes.

"Inside… It hurts inside" he cried in a cracked voice.

Hilary was taken aback. She had never seen such an expression in her best friend's face, it shocked her. There was obvious pain on Ray's look. But the reason was beyond her. It couldn't be because of his head or illness. It was something far more than that. She wanted to know but when Ray doesn't even know it himself, how could she figure it out?

"Don't worry, I'm here" she said and hugged the Chinese. For now, there was no other thing to do but try and comfort him.

* * *

**TBC.**

**Looks like Kai wasn't the only one hurting. Ray's also in pain but in an unconscious way. **

**Whaddya think?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave me a wonderful review x3**

**Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Here's the update. I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday but my net crashed so here it is now instead. I added another hint to what happened in the past so I hope you'll like it xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Time for a Break**

* * *

Ray reopened his eyes and felt that the spot next to him was already empty which meant Hilary had gone to work already. He got up and picked up the clock on the bedside table. 9:15 AM. He rubbed the sleepiness off his eyes and got off the bed. He wore his sleepers and proceeded to the kitchen where an already prepared meal awaited him. There was a note under the plate.

_Eat up and drink your medicine. You didn't realize but you were burning up last night. I've told Tala you won't be coming to work today so just rest and don't even think about stepping a foot outside. Copish? –Hilary_

Ray chuckled and removed the covers of the plates. Four pancakes, two sunny-side-ups and another plate full of bacons.

"I'm not Tyson, how am I supposed to eat all these?" he cocked an eyebrow but still sat at the table and started eating.

"Itadakimasu" he cheered.

It's been a while since Ray got sick. It's probably the first time he did after living with the other three. There was no wonder how panicked Hilary looked when he almost fainted. Actually he did, only for a second. Max was also very worried. Ray then remembered what Max mentioned the previous night.

"That accident sixteen years ago, why can't I clearly remember it?" he thought as he ate.

-x-

It was a bright and clear day. The sun rose high up the sky and the clouds were big and white and fluffy. Just as what Hilary ordered him, Ray stayed indoors and rested. He lied on the couch while he watched the TV. He kept flipping through the channels and wore a bored look on his face.

"Ah this is too boring. There's nothing to do! What the hell does Tyson do when he's home alone like this?" Ray thought aloud. He sighed again.

Having enough of the boredom, he got up from the couch, switched the TV off and went to the mini garden of their house. Though none of them really had the 'green thumb' or even loved taking care of flowers, Hilary insisted that they built one. She said the house would be prettier if they did.

Ray expected the garden to wither almost immediately but to his surprise, the flowers in it seemed healthy and were even unexpectedly beautiful. There even grew a big _sakura_ tree in the middle of it. Ray walked towards it and placed a delicate palm on its trunk.

"It's amazing, this grew really beautifully. I'm pretty sure our neighbors are wondering how in the world this managed to grow when none of us even takes care of it that much" he lightly laughed.

"Yup, it's definitely a wonder." A voice then took away Ray's attention from the tree. He turned around and found the source of the voice. A mixed expression of both surprise and bliss appeared on the raven's face.

"Yo" Bryan greeted with a small wave. He stood on the other side of the wooden fence that surrounded the garden.

"Bryan!" Ray cheered and ran towards the lilac-haired Russian. He opened the small gate and allowed him in. Bryan handed Ray a basket full of fruits as he walked inside.

"Hilary sent me a message and asked to visit you. No wait, scratch that, she didn't ask me, she _ordered _me."

"You actually listened to Hilary?" Ray fake gasped.

"Meh, it's just coincidence that I was already planning to visit you when she texted me" Bryan shrugged his shoulders and happily plopped down the couch.

"But anyway, how the hell did you get sick? Last time I checked, Hilary's been making sure you were 100% healthy. Don't tell me it was because of the brawl? I don't think you even got hit!"

"Well it must also be due to exhaustion or something" Ray said before he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ah probably" Bryan nodded his head.

"But I bet if you really got bruised and on the face of all places, Hilary would've been mad as hell and kicked the fuck out of those thugs' asses" Bryan sniggered.

"Please, I don't even want to think about it. Oh by the way, I wasn't able to ask you this yesterday" Ray then came back to the living room with a tray of sandwiches and two glasses of juice. He placed it on the table and Bryan gladly took one of the sandwiches.

"What is it?" Bryan asked.

"Why were you with Kai yesterday?"

"Oh that. It was by accident. We bumped to each other in a restaurant and since I had business with where he was going, he gave me a lift."

"Oh. So I guess you two are friends?"

"Hmm, yeah, I guess. Though that bastard would never call me that. We were kinda like business partners before I became a photographer."

"Bryan, language please" Ray laughed and lightly gave the Russian's head a thump.

"But hey, you were with Ivanov too right?" Bryan asked.

"You mean Tala? Oh he visited me and had lunch with us."

Bryan then raised a suspicious eyebrow. His lips curved to a mischievous smirk as he looked at Ray. Ray blinked at him, wondering why the Russian was looking at him like that.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you two dating already?"

Ray almost spat his drink and a faint blush quickly appeared on his cheeks. It was enough of an answer to Bryan.

"I don't know if I should be surprised or think otherwise."

"Meaning?"

"Well, in your three years of modeling I don't remember you _ever_ accepting a goddamn guy who tried courting you or confessed to you. Oh and let's not forget those guys who confessed to you were some of the highly acclaimed models of the country and you turned them all down like it was the most normal thing to do. I thought, either your standards were _that _high or you're just really freakin' choosey."

"You know, I think you and Hilary are long lost siblings. Seriously, you two think too much alike it's creepy" Ray rolled his eyes and drank his juice.

"Whoa, don't ever say that again! You're making me shiver. Just thinking about having that amazon my sister… brrr.. No scratch that I don't even wanna think about it!"

"What's this, the mighty Bryan Kuznetsov afraid of a girl? That's a big scoop" Ray smirked.

"Hey, hey, if Hilary was a guy, which I'm positive she actually is, I'd beat the crap out of her. But I'm a decent guy and I don't hit girls" Bryan snorted.

"Which leaves you being such a chicken in front of her"

"Oh, you're one to talk. Aren't you just on the same boat as me?"

Ray shrugged his shoulders and gave a "hn" before taking a sip from his drink again. Bryan shook his head smirking and finished his piece of sandwich.

"So back to topic. Which is it? High standards or just goddamn choosey?" Bryan grinned. Ray rolled his eyes again.

"I am not _goddamn_ choosey. Those guys just aren't really my type."

"In short, they never reach your standards. Damn Ray, I can't imagine how high your standards actually are. There's probably no one out there who would actually reach them! Oh wait, there is." Bryan's smirk widened.

"Hm, but then again, Ivanov's been famous to making people fall fucking crazily in love with him. And, he's such a looker so I don't know if it really is surprising you fell for him" Bryan said pretending to think really hard and looked up the ceiling.

"Language, Kuznetsov." Ray sighed. "It'd be a lie if I said I never found Tala attractive at all but I'm still unsure of what I feel towards him" he continued in almost a whisper. Bryan heard it clearly though.

"So you don't know if you like him as much as he likes you?"

"You think he really likes me?" Ray cocked an eyebrow.

"You're saying you don't?"

"I want to but he's a player. How can I be sure I'm the _only _one right now?"

"Hn, that's tough" Bryan furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. Ray sighed again.

-x-

Kai had just finished signing the last of the documents Sara had delivered to his office earlier. He wasn't able to sleep properly the other night and probably had only two hours of it. It wouldn't be surprising if a headache suddenly came. He took a deep breath and leaned back on his chair. He stared at the ceiling for a while before his eyes felt heavy and completely fell shut after a few seconds.

"Knock knock―" Tala came in and found the president sleeping soundly on his chair. He smiled to himself. If Kai was in his usual self, he'd be awake as soon as he heard someone step inside his office. No actually, if he was alright, he would never even fall asleep in his office in the first place.

"Mr. Hiwa―"

"Shhh" Tala hushed Sara when she came in. The brunette nodded and handed Tala another set of documents that Kai was supposed to read and sign.

"Are these urgently needed?"

"Not really, sir. It can wait" Sara smiled.

"Okay then. I'll give it to him when he wakes up." With that, Sara left the room while Tala proceeded to the couch and sat. He looked over at Kai once more and sighed.

"I wonder what's been bothering him. He's been quieter for the past few days. Well not like I'm not used to him being quiet but it's still different" Tala thought. Then he fished out his phone from his pocket.

"Ray's sick today. I wish I could visit him" he pouted. Thinking about the meetings he had to attend for the next few days, Tala breathed a deep sigh again.

-x-

"_Sorry, is that cat yours?" asked the younger boy._

_The pale-skinned one nodded. The two boys stared at each other for a while._

"_What's your name?"_

"_I don't need to tell you."_

_The younger boy pouted but then smiled again._

"_Okay, then I'll just call you Mr. No-Name!"_

"_What kind of name is that?"_

"_Because you won't give me your name I don't have a choice but to call you that."_

"_That's lame" the pale-skinned boy snorted. He got up holding the cat in his arms._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Home. You should leave as well. If the guards find you here, they're going to arrest you."_

"_Arrest me? Why?"_

"_Because this is private property and you're trespassing."_

"_You live here?"_

"_Duh."_

"_Oh then you really are the prince I saw earlier!"_

"_What nonsense are you talking about? Go now before I call the guards!"_

"_Alright, but I'll come again tomorrow."_

"_What? Didn't you understand what I said?"_

"_I won't be trespassing if I'm with you, right?"_

"_What kind of stupid logic is that?"_

"_But, aren't you lonely sitting all alone out here?"_

_The older boy hesitated to answer._

"_It's decided then. I'll visit you everyday so you won't be lonely!"_

"_Wha―!"_

"_Bye bye!" And the boy ran away._

"_Wait! Come back!"_

Kai's eyes shot open. He blinked a few times before finally realizing that he had fallen asleep. He looked at the clock and it was 3:45 PM. Two hours has already passed. He groaned and his eyebrows furrowed. Then he noticed a note on his desk.

_Dude, try to take a break every once in a while. Falling asleep in your office isn't a good sign. I told Sara to cancel your appointments for today till tomorrow since there seemed to be none that needed you badly. I'll take care of things while you're gone. – Tala_

"What is he, my mother?" Kai muttered and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Maybe taking a break would be a good idea. All the stress from the 'Ray issue' and the stress from work combining together was definitely taking all his strength.

Kai pressed the phone on his deck and called for Sara.

"Sara, book me a plane ticket to Okinawa and arrange a hotel for me there."

* * *

**TBC.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter: What everyone's asking me of, a time for KaixRay xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally, here's an update!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to Chapter 1.**

**Note: The next update will probably take another while lol. Sorry in advance *bows***

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Pain and Regret**

* * *

(Kai's POV)

As the only son in the family, I was the one to inherit and continue the family business. Even if I didn't want to, I was forced to by my grandfather. He insisted that no one else aside from me should be his successor. I should be proud that he thought so highly of me. But that's the problem. Since he had such high expectations of me, he made me go through Spartan trainings in order to become his perfect grandson and the perfect heir. Honestly, his death was like freedom for me. Call me cold and cruel but that's the truth.

Sixteen years ago, as part of introducing me to the world I'd be entering in the future, my grandfather took me and my sister to China where he had to meet with some important clients and investors. We had a mansion there far from the city since grandfather's colleagues were nature lovers.

Behind the mansion was a small hill and on top of it was a large tree. It was my escapade whenever it got boring in the mansion. I'd sneak out and just stay there for a while or even until nightfall. My sister knows about it and since she understood me, she just turned a blind eye to it. But whenever grandfather would start looking for me, she'd send me our pet cat as a warning.

One afternoon, while taking a nap under that tree, I didn't notice my cat slip out from my arms and out to the streets. It was only when after a few minutes later when I woke up that I realized he had gone missing. I was going to look or it when _he_ emerged out of the bushes not far from me and held in his arms my cat.

I saw my reflection in those big golden eyes. And for the first time in my life, I was dumbfounded.

* * *

"Sir, we've arrived" A voice drove me out of my daydream. I looked out of the car window and noticed we've indeed arrived in front of the villa where I'll be staying.

I took a deep breath before getting off the car.

"Welcome home, Young Master. Your room has been prepared for you as well as breakfast" said one of the caretakers of the house. I nodded at her in understanding and proceeded my way into the villa.

It had been how many years since I've been here? The large house was made of wood decorated with western furniture and antique paintings. It was also within a white wood fence. In the living room, right at the center of the middle wall was the giant portrait of me, my mother and my sister. I almost forgot, mother loved this place as well. Oh wait, that's right, beside this villa…

"Mother's garden…"

The small garden that mother loved cultivating is still here. It's unbelievable. The flowers haven't even withered at all.

"Adelicia-sama asked us not to let the flowers wither even when she left," Shiba-san, the gardener said.

"Mother really does love her flowers very much" I thought aloud.

That's right, mother never had a healthy body and after giving birth to me, her health started deteriorating rapidly. She loved this place and she spent about four years here, far from the city and from us. Grandfather used to say it would be better if she didn't have any worries which is in a way meant us, her children. But even if he forbade us from visiting her since to him we'd only cause her stress, we still did. My sister and I would secretly ask permission from father and visit mother. Then mother would always welcome us with open arms and a bright smile. Then the three of us would spend the entire afternoon looking at the flowers and enjoying the breeze from the veranda.

"How nostalgic…" I thought.

"Sir, are you going to eat breakfast?" one of the servants asked.

"Just bring it to my room" I said and went up the stairs and to the bedroom.

* * *

It's been half an hour past noon. Currently, I'm in my study room looking through the old books I had left on these bookshelves when I last visited. Even if they were old and was practically ancient, it's unbelievable how they still look as if they were bought only yesterday. The hard covers don't have the slightest crack and even when some had, they were barely visible. The papers have faded a bit though but the texts were still so clear. I think some of these books were personal collections of grandfather.

Oh that's right. I used to read one of these a lot under that tree back then.

They were obviously for grownups and not for some cheeky brat then because of the complicated titles. But strangely enough, I was so fond of them. Even when some terms didn't quite made sense to me back then, I still had fun reading them. And it must've been very weird to _him._

With his type, I doubt he'd even pick these kinds of books even if it were by accident. But he does read. He actually likes reading; it was one of the many things that got me attracted to him. He was also used to reading medicine books since his father was an herb doctor or something back in their village. It was also because of that knowledge that he found out I had a serious case of nausea one time. He wanted to invite me to his home but because of who I was, I wasn't able to.

I smiled to myself. I remember he got all dramatic when I told him I can't come. And that it wasn't because I didn't want to.

"_You're always, always stuck here. Aren't you sick of this place?" _he asked in an annoyed but sobbing state.

"_I am sick of this place. But it's not like I can just jump over the gate and leave. Trust me, I'd lose my legs if I did."_

When I said that, he had a horrified and panicked look on his face. I wonder if that gave him the thinking that my family was torturous murderers at some point. Come to think of it, since I told him that he's been asking me every day to just tell him and he'll call the police immediately.

"_I promise I won't leave you alone!"_

He said that while wearing a determined and serious look on his face. As a kid a year younger than me, it kind of surprised me how he could promise something like that to someone he barely knew. And to think every time we were together, we either just read books or slept under that tree.

He didn't know me well and neither did I know him. We were merely… companions.

But when he promised me something like that, I couldn't help but fall in love with him. And before I'd realized it, I've started thinking I wanted him to be by my side forever. I forgot that our stay was only temporary.

When that day came, I regretted ever being attached to him.

If he never met me.

If he never got to know me.

If we never became friends…

Then that would never have happened.

I had finished packing my things and grandfather's car was already waiting for me and my sister to get on. We were going back to Russia. I didn't want to hurt him so I didn't tell him. I was planning to just leave as quiet as possible and pretend that nothing ever happened between us. That was what I planned but I never thought that that day, he would rush in front of the gate and call my name. I was shocked. I wanted to let him in and talk to him properly but when my grandfather asked me if I knew him, I became afraid. If grandfather found out that I had been sneaking from the mansion and had been secretly meeting up with him, I couldn't even imagine what grandfather would do to me. Or to _him._

"_N-No… I don't know him."_

The gates opened and the car drove away and passed him. Those golden eyes were filled with tears and his nose was red from crying. I was praying. "God, please just make him go away already".

I thought he'd give up and just leave.

But he didn't.

He tried to chase after the car. He was shouting and calling my name. I didn't want to look back.

But I had to…

…right after a loud screech of wheels and a crash followed by multiple screams of people.

"_Oh my god, a child was hit by a truck! Hurry and call an ambulance!"_

* * *

"Young master?"

I opened my eyes. I had a book on my hand and I was leaning back on the chair. I guess I fell asleep here without even noticing it.

"Young master, I'm sorry to intrude but, are you alright?"

I was going to ask her what she meant when suddenly, I felt something cold trail down my cheek as I sat upright. I pressed a finger on my cheek and realized what the cold thing was.

I laughed inwardly.

So that's why she was asking.

I was crying again.

* * *

I decided to take a stroll to have a bit of fresh air. I was remembering too many sad memories and it didn't feel good. I wanted to relax not to sulk and look pathetic. Besides, pasts are meant to be forgotten, aren't day? That's why they are called 'pasts' because it happened already. And no matter how much you dwell in it, you can never change it.

Sigh. I'm getting depressed again. Actually right now, I'd really prefer to have Tala around. Since that way, I'll be annoyed instead. That's practically better than being like this.

It was almost sundown when I reached the sea. There were still people there enjoying the sunset. The sky being tainted orange as the sun went down was one of the sights my mother loved. And _he_ did also.

Ah, fuck this. Why do I keep remembering him? He's not here right now so I should just forget about it. It's a good thing I'm this far. I won't have to see him and go through the pain of remembering regretful memories again. I chose to have this vacation to relax didn't I? That's right, I should just relax.

Or so I thought.

"Eh, Kai?"

I twitched. This voice, I know it painfully well to not recognize it. I slowly turned around on my heel.

Just as I thought. There behind me, he stood with a dog on a leash.

"R-Ray?"

What the in the fucking hell is he doing here? WHAT!?

* * *

**And that's it. LOL.**

**I'm so happy I got to write this ^_^**

**Anyway, liked it? Sorry, I made Kai so dramatic here.**

**The KaixRei moment would _probably _be on the next chapter. haha x)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own beyblade.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Glitters in the Sky**

* * *

That day from sixteen years ago immediately flashed back to my mind. It was that one certain day that changed my life. I was reflected in those big amber-golden eyes while he stood not too far away from me. His long charcoal black hair danced behind him while he held onto that animal. It's the same as before. Well, excluding the dog. Suddenly it felt like the world had stopped. And I wished it wouldn't start moving again. But obviously, something like that can never happen.

"Kai?" he said. I never thought having someone say my name felt this nice. But maybe, it's because _he's _the one who said it.

"What are you doing here?" was the only reply I could think of. Well as usual, I have my cool façade. I don't want him to suspect something.

"Oh, uh well, I have a friend who just opened an inn around this area. He wanted me to visit him. Oh and this is actually his dog" Rei said and gestured to the white Siberian husky next to him.

"What about work?"

"Tala gave me an okay. He said I don't have any shoot scheduled for the week so I can take a break" he smiled.

Damn it, Tala. Are you seriously trying to torture me? And of all places to have his freakin break, why'd Rei have to choose Hokkaido? All I wanted was to have a break from all my worries, was that too much to ask for? But anyway, even if he's here, it's not like we're gonna bump to each other as always. I should just relax.

"If Tala said so. Well then, I'd better get going. See'ya" I said and quickly turned around on my heels. I need to hurry up and leave. I have to get away from him before unwanted feelings come.

* * *

"_Amazing" he said. I looked to my side where he sat. He was looking up the sky with glittering eyes as if he was seeing something he has never seen before. Although, seeing so many falling stars like this was also a first to me._

_There was news earlier that there'll be a meteor shower tonight. Although I would never have gone to see it since my grandfather would never allow it, my sister helped me sneak out again and made up an excuse for me not being around. She said I shouldn't miss something that didn't happen often. She also knew I'd always wanted to watch it at least once. _

_Which brings us to the current situation. I'm sitting under the tree as per usual with him next to me._

"_Nee Kai, what did you wish for?" he asked._

"_Wish?"_

"_Eh? You mean you don't know? When seeing shooting stars, you're supposed to make a wish and it'll be granted!"_

"_That's impossible. How could a star, a mere ball of gas, grant a person's wish? It's just some childish belief."_

_With that, he punched me lightly on the side._

"_No! You can't say that."_

"_What? But it's the truth. I'm pretty sure even if I wish for something, it'll never be granted" I snorted. Well I was speaking the truth. Besides, someone with a life like mine doesn't have any right to wish for anything more._

"_Then I'll wish for you to have a wish!" he cheered and jumped up._

"_What?" Does he know what he's saying? It's weird._

"_Hey shooting stars! I wish for Kai to have something he'd wish for! Please grant it so he could make a wish!" he shouted and clapped his hands. I just sat there dumbfounded. And then I laughed. I laughed so hard there were tears in my eyes. He pouted at me._

"_Ahh Kai stop laughing!" he whined and started hitting me._

"_Okay, okay" I said through my laughter, "But who wouldn't laugh at what you did? Seriously, wish for someone to make a wish? That's stupid" I added and though I tried to muffle my laughter, I still laughed aloud._

"_It's not stupid" He then plopped down the grass again and crossed his arms over his chest. He puffed out his cheeks. When I saw he was pretty depressed, I patted his head._

"_I know, I was just kidding."_

_Something then came inside me. It was a feeling I've never felt before; a feeling completely new and unknown to me. _

_Then a wish came to my mind._

"_It seems… your wish was just granted."_

_His face brightened up._

"_Really? Then what is it?"_

"_What?_

"_Your wish! What is it! Tell me!"_

"_Uh-uh. It's a secret."_

"_Eeh? That's not fair!"_

"_It's got nothing to do with being fair."_

"_But I told you my wish!"_

"_I didn't ask you to tell me, did I?"_

_He pouted again. I brushed his hair and laughed at him. Soon, my cat was sent to me by my sister which meant it was time to go home._

"_Then, I'll see you again sometime" he said._

"_Yeah, okay. See you." With that, he ran back to the small hole on the wall behind the bushes and soon disappeared from my sight._

"_I wish… for us to be together even when we've grown up" I said._

* * *

Well, I guess my wish was granted… even if it's not exactly what I wanted. I was on my bed and staring at the ceiling. It was barely five in the morning. I woke up before my alarm again. It's most likely because of my dream. It's about what happened in the past again. I wonder how long my past would torment me like this. I keep remembering it no matter how hard I try to erase it. I even kept trying to insert some of the times I was so pissed off Tala and wanted to just throw him in a tank of muriatic acid. I tied to dream about me ordering around Tala like he's some kind of mindless dog or something.

I sat upright. Just when will I actually move on? Even before I met Rei again, I've always been thinking about him. I've always wanted to search for him and find out how he's doing. I wanted to come to him and bring him with me to Russia. I wanted to bring back the times we had back in China. Back when we were innocent kids. I wanted… so much… to be with him again.

A knock on my door snapped me back to reality. I lazily got off my bed and opened the door to whoever actually dared to wake me up. I was going to glare at whoever it was but when I found a tall redhead grinning like a psychotic idiot, all my energy just got drained and I didn't have enough of it to actually get pissed. I just sighed.

"Did you just sigh?" Tala exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'd rather do that than actually waste my time in cursing you."

"How cruel! I was worried of you so I decided to visit you and this is what I get in return?" he cried with obviously fake tears and acted like he was hurt.

"Well as you can see I'm _perfectly_ well and you don't have anything to worry so please leave immediately and go back home" I said and shut the door in his face before he could utter anything else. It took less than a second before he started banging at my door.

"Kai I'm not going to leave!" he cried over and over. Seriously, it was too much to my head.

"Shut it or I'll seriously kill you!"

"Killing is illegal!"

"Like hell I care!"

"Heh, you'll never pull that off, especially since it's _me_ we're talking about."

I opened the door with a dark grin.

"Wanna bet?"

"Shiba told me," Tala then said in a more serious tone and face, "She saw you crying in the study room the other day."

I narrowed my eyes on him and shut the door again.

"Mind your own business, Ivanov" I said from the other side.

"I'm not your cousin for no reason you know" he said. I heard his back hit and slide against the door. He must have leaned on it.

"I've noticed it for a while now as well. You've been very depressed the past few days."

"I never was."

"Oh c'mon, you even fell asleep in your office. The usual Kai would never have done that. It'd be a big blow on his ego if someone saw him sleeping in his office and get accused of slacking off. Not that he minds being accused of anything."

I also leaned on the door. When I didn't reply, he sighed.

"I suggested you take a break because I knew there was something bothering you. I thought it'd be enough to make you feel better but when I heard you still seemed pretty down these past few days even after being here, I decided you'd need more than just a change of place."

"And by that you mean?"

"Why don't we spend some cousin time?"

"What?"

"Let's have a bonding. I heard there's a festival at the shrine tonight, why don't we go? Shiba-san said it could help ease your mind."

"Wait a minute, how long are you planning to stay here?"

"I'll go back tomorrow. I can't leave the company without the president and the vice president for long, can't I? Besides, I still have some documents that I need to sign."

So he really came here just to see if I'm okay. Well I guess that'd be expected of him. He may be a psychopathic happy-go-lucky idiot but he's treated me as a younger brother. And it's not like I have any other plans as well. Turning him down for no reason would be too much. Even I'm not that cold. So I opened my door and since he was leaning on it, he fell backwards but with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Quit it, you're creeping me out."

* * *

The shrine was, as expected, filled with people. The stairs were aligned with glowing lanterns and there were a lot of them hanged as well. There were a lot of stalls; some were for food and some were for games. I don't really like being in a crowd that much but I guess it wouldn't hurt if I enjoyed this a bit. Tala and I tried the goldfish catching. It didn't take us long to catch all the fishes and win the grand prize which was a giant teddy bear. Next we tried the shooting game and just like the first one, we didn't have a hard time winning. Sometimes, it's hard to be so good at anything.

Tala and I were eating some takoyaki when the person I least wanted to see came within my sight. I almost spat my food.

"Eh, isn't that Rei?" Tala pointed at him.

"Y-Yeah" I coughed. Damn it. The gods must really hate me. They must actually enjoy torturing me like this.

"Rei! Rei over here!" Tala shouted and waved. I twitched when Rei really looked at our directed and waved back. He had some people with him and they approached us.

"Wow, I never thought you'd be here as well" Tala said.

"Neither did I think I'd see you too here and it's nice to see you again, Kai."

"Oh so you two met each other here already?" Tala then turned to me.

"Yeah" I muttered and avoided looking at Rei as much as possible.

"Oh by the way, these are my friends, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver and Robert. Robert here's the one who opened an inn near here and invited me to visit it."

The four men bowed respectively.

"And I'm Tala Ivanov, the one next to me is Kai Hiwatari."

"Hiwatari? The owner of Hiwatari Enterprises?" Enrique said.

"Yes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you here. My father used to be your client and he said he's been good friends with you."

"You are who again?"

"I am Robert Jurgens, William Jurgern's eldest son."

"Ah, Mr. William, I remember him. He did say he was going to start his own business after retiring."

"Yes, he's invested in building his own inn since it was actually his first big dream. Although, it's only a small inn for now."

"That's fine. Everything has to start small. I'm sure you'd be very successul in no time since its Mr. William's business."

"If you'd like, you're very welcome to come and visit. I'm sure my father would be pleased to see you as well."

"When I have the time, I'd surely do that."

* * *

The festival then went on. Tala got along pretty well with Rei's companions. Not that I wasn't doing well on my part but I preferred to be alone which is why I decided to take a seat on a stone tablet near the shrine and enjoyed a stick of cotton candy.

"That's unexpected" a voice made me look up and seeing who that voice belonged to almost made me spit out my food again.

"What is?" I asked.

"You eating cotton candy. It's kind of… what do you call it? Out of character?" he said.

"Are you seriously trying to make fun of me?"I cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh you noticed?" he chuckled.

"What are you doing here? Where's everyone else?"

"They're looking for a good spot to watch the fireworks."

"And you? You're not going to watch with them?"

"I will but I thought I should come and get you first."

"It's alright. You don't have to mind me." _Yes so please, leave._

"Huh? But I can't do that. That'd make me feel bad. C'mon, everyone's waiting" Rei said and grabbed my hand.

"What? But I said―"

And then the fireworks started to light the sky. We both look up as colorful lights shot up one by one on the night sky.

"Aw, it's started already" Rei said.

"See? You should've just left me. If you did you would've seen it with the others."

"I still got to see it so it doesn't matter. Oh and here" Rei then gave me a charm.

"It's supposed to bring happiness so be sure to carry it around always okay?"

"What makes you think I need this? Do I look sad to you?"

"Kind of" he laughed.

If it had been someone else, I swear I've beaten the hell outta him. But seeing Rei's smile was more than enough to fill me with joy. I wouldn't need any charm as long as Rei was there. Damn, I'm getting cheesy.

"C'mon" he said and grabbed my hand again.

"No what?"

"It would be impolite to leave without praying" he said and clapped his hands in front of the shrine. I watched his for a second and then did the same. Soon, there was silence between us and only the cracking of the fireworks was heard.

"Please let me meet the person in my dream" Rei murmured. I opened one of my eyes and saw him praying deeply.

After praying I told Rei that we should get back with the others and so we did. While walking I couldn't help but think about what he prayed for. What did he mean by the person in his dream? Instead of hurting my head by guessing, I decided to voice out my question.

"Person in your dream?" I asked.

"Eh, you heard that?"

"Kind of. So what did you mean by that?"

"It's… nothing really."

"If you don't want to say then I won't force you."

A moment of silence again.

"P-Promise me you won't laugh."

"I won't."

"Well, how should I say this? You see, I've had dreams of being with a certain person. But its weird how no matter how much I try to see who he is, I still can't see his face. It's always a blur. A few nights ago, I had another dream with him. I was… in a small hill, under a tree. It was a starry night like this one but instead of fireworks, I was watching a meteor shower."

W-Wait a second…

"And then while watching, I was also talking to someone who sat next to me. As usual, I couldn't tell who he was but I was talking so comfortably with him. And we both looked so happy."

It can't be…

"I have a… strange feeling… that my dream really happened a long time ago. And that… that person is someone… very important to me" Rei laughed timidly and scratched the back of his head.

"It's weird isn't it? I don't even know if he really exists but if he does, then I'd probably give anything and everything just to meet him. I'm… always praying for that."

Shit… this kind of hurts…

"Anyway, that's my story. Don't tell anybody okay?"

If I told him now that I was that person, would that make him remember me again? Would that fix everything? Should I… give it a try?

"Rei…"

"Hmm?"

"I…"

_I'm that person… I was the one next to you…_

"Yes?"

I should just tell him and all this pain would finally disappear right? But what will happen if he did remember everything? Will that… affect my wish? What if remembering the past… takes back what's already been granted?

I… I can't let that happen… I can't…

"Kai?"

"I… I don't think that person exists."

…even if it means I'd have to endure this pain for a lifetime.

* * *

**Yipee! Another chapter done :) **

**I'm sorry Kai, you really have to endure this for a while.**

**Well then, tell me what you think! **

**And thanks for reading! Ciao~**


End file.
